A Million Miles Away
by Faith's melody
Summary: Completed. Danny has fallen deeper into Vlad's traps. Now, he has to get out of it all before the people he cares about are brought into the picture...Chances are it's too late... DS
1. A Helping Hand

**I'm really very nervous about posting this. It's my first time writing anything like this. This was inspired by Mercy Me's song "A Million Miles Away." It doesn't have the song in it, so it isn't technically a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman is the genius that we should bow down to.**

A Million Miles Away

Samantha Manson gave a murmur as sleep started to fade away. She shuddered as a chill passed through her. Her eyes cracked open. Why was it so bright? She had gotten in late last night, but judging by the sun streaming through her window it almost looked-

The phone rang and Sam searched blindly for the receiver.

"Yes," Sam croaked out.

"Miss Manson? You asked for a wake-up call correct?"

Sam's eyes snapped open as she sat up and glanced at the clock. Her anger started to boil as the digital numbers came into focus.

"Yeah, I asked for a call. Atten o'clock! It's now 12:30!"

"Apologies, Miss Manson. I- "

The phone was thrust down violently as Sam threw herself into action. She was still muttering a few choice words about the hotel staff and the guys' stupid fake French accent as she grabbed the clothes she had set out last night and ran into the bathroom. She paused as she glanced in the mirror. Actually the voice sounded sort of familiar.

She shook her head as she put on the lavender blouse and plain black skirt. She was a hundred miles away from him. Sam had become a cartoonist of sorts. It was more like a freelance cartoonist. She would be hired by different companies and then would ask for a small description of the characters personality. It was then up to her to draw whatever her creative juices cam up with. She hadn't gotten any offers in awhile. She blamed it, rather venomously, on all the Reality TV shows that had become popular. Finally, an offer had come from a Mr. Johansen. She wished she would have had more time but they had said it was urgent. She'd sent her sketches in a week ago and oddly enough they had called and asked for a conference with her. That had never happened before. But that was why she was now hurrying against the clock as she put on the last bits of make-up.

She glanced at herself in the mirror again wanting to finally look at the end result. She preferred to have her shoulder-length black hair up, but she didn't have time for anything fancy and with her hair down she would look professional enough. Something green flashed behind her and she whirled around to the empty room. She gave herself a sheepish smile as she shook her head. She was just missing him that was all. And wishing he could be here with her.



Her cell phone went off while she was in the car.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful."

Her face went flush. "Danny, I said to stopcalling methat!"

"Why? Because your face will look like a radish afterwards?"

"Yes."

"That's the whole point."

"Danny- "

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I broke the rule."

"The rule?"

"Keep Sam happy or her collection of vital organs will grow."

Sam couldn't help the small chuckle she released.

"You can spare me this one time, right? I did call to wish you luck."

Sam gave off a murmured expletive as she quickly floored the brake.

"What? What's happening?"

"Traffic jam," she gave off a frustrated groan. "No! I don't need this right now. I'm already going to be late!"

"Traffic? Late? Shouldn't you already be there? I thought you said the conference was at one."

"It is at one. There was a small problem with my alarm going off this morning."

"Oh…."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Danny?"

"Sam, I gotta go. Sorry."

Sam gave a sigh. "OK. I understand. Be careful. Bye."

She turned her phone off and rested her head against the steering wheel. She really needed him right now. She needed Danny here for her. Everything was going wrong. Danny understood how much she needed this job. If Danny were here he would be able to help. He was always able to calm her down. But Danny was a hundred miles away. It might as well be a million miles away.

She surfaced from her thoughts and listened to the grating noise of car horns. But the noise was coming… behind her? She snapped her head up. The roads had cleared! She gave a frown as she sped forward. She was still going to be late. She'd just have to take what she got.

But somehow this spur of luck made her miss Danny even more.



Sam was still thinking of Danny as she walked into the building ten minutes late.

"Miss Manson, I presume?"

Sam gave the receptionist a smile. "Yes, I'm Miss Manson. Could you please direct me to Mr. Johansen's office?"

Unfortunately, Mr. Johansen called two minutes ago to inform you that he has run into a delay. I told him that you had not arrived yet, and he stated that if you did arrive to tell you that he will be here- "

"Now." Both women turned to look at the middle aged Mr. Johansen as he came through the building's doors. Sam swallowed as his eyes fell on her.

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Manson. You should be happy I was delayed. I feel that punctuality is very important in the buisness world. It is a fortunate thing for you that I was delayed by a pause in traffic. Now, if you will follow me I will lead you to my office so we can discuss your work. Good day, Mrs. Grey.

Traffic delay? There's a coincidence, thought Sam.



"Now about your work, Miss Manson. I find it very intriguing and it has a certain depth to it that I feel is necessary for capturing the person we want." They were now seated in his comfortable office on the sixth floor. Sam glanced around uneasily.

"I try my best, Mr. Johansen. Did you prefer the drawing of the blond or the auburn-haired boy?"

Mr. Johansen pulled out a piece of paper as he spoke.

"Neither, Miss Manson. This is the one I am talking about.

It was suddenly much harder to breathe. It was Danny. One of her drawings she had done of him. His black hair was its usual messy style and he was giving the viewer a shy smile. The thing that stood out was the eyes. His blue eyes were looking directly at you. The eyes seemed to be conveying that all of Danny's attention and focus was onher andher alone. Something Sam believed and hoped would always stay that way. She'd draw Danny to pass the time or when she was in a creative slump. But she had definitely not put that picture in the packet she had sent to Mr. Johansen. Or at least she hadn't meant to.

"An excellent piece of art. I feel almost sorry for not hiring you sooner. You have been recommended before Miss Manson, but I didn't see the point of hiring people who were not going to stay on my staff. I had an office set up for you, Miss Manson. I would like you to use it for now since, well, the bottom half of the picture has yet to be drawn. We would like to see what you come up with for it. We also may have questions.

Something in Mr. Johansen's tone left no room for discussion. Sam gave him a tiny nod.

"Excellent.Your room will have your name on it. It's room 36. You are allowed to go look at it if you like." He gave her the room's key.

Still unable to speak, Sam gave him another nod and as much of a smile as she could muster before standing, shaking his hand, and leaving.



Sam was in a daze as she walked down the hall looking for her office. She was just a little lost and she kept thinking of Danny. He was appearing everywhere today. First the hotel, the guy had sort of sounded like him, she thought she had seen him in her room, He called her in the car, and now she was going to help create a cartoon that featured a Danny clone. Someone in her town, like Danny who watched anything that had her work in it, was bound to notice!

She headed toward two women that were talking, hoping they would be able to inform her where her office was. As she came close, she was able to catch a little of there conversation.

"Did you hear about the traffic incident that happened this morning?"

"You mean the traffic jam that happened six blocks away? Yeah. So?"

"No I'm talking about both jams. That one and the one farther away that Mr. Johansen was caught in. They're connected.

"How so?"

"The reason the one closer to us cleared up so soon was that the two cars that had caused it suddenly disappeared. The next thing you know they appear again twenty miles east of us in the middle of the main intersection. That's what caused the jam.

"How'd Mr. Johansen get here so fast then?"

"Rumor has it that he walked away from his car to a different street and paid someone to bring him here."

"Wow."

"And guess what? The new office that has been set up down that hall," and here she pointed. "The one for Mr. Johansen's guest suddenly has something sitting outside it. Looks like the person using it has a secret admirer. Odd way to show you care though. I would have preferred red roses."

Sam swiveled around to where the woman had pointed and took off.



Whatever Sam had thought about coincidences before had flown out the window. But she had to make sure.

She skidded to a halt in front of the door that had something leaning against it. One dozen long-stemmed purple carnations. Her favorite. But only a few people knew including…

She rummaged in her purse as she unlocked the door, grabbed the roses, and gently put them down on her desk. Everything else she had brought with her then went on the floor as her cell phone was recovered.She quickly hit the speed dial. It rang once before she got an answer.

"Hello, beautiful."

The sentiment couldn't take the smile from her face.

"Hello Danny, how was your day?"

"Pretty busy, actually. This ghost had me chasing him across the entire city. How was your day, though? When are your coming home?"

"I'll have to stay here for a little bit. My day ended pretty well. It was weird.'

"You can't expect everyday to turn out bad, Sam."

"There were just a couple of strange occurrences. That's all. I think I have a guardian angel."

"Hey, that's my job! You tell this "guardian angel" that you already have someone looking out for you!

"Can I tell him thank you?"

"I suppose," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Danny."

"W-what," he stuttered. "Thanks for what, Sam?"

Sam raised a carnation to her nose, inhaling deeply.

"Just for everything."

"Oh."

There was a short pause.

"Your welcome, Sam. Any time."

**Please review! My confidence about becoming a writer is hanging by a thread! I know it isn't perfect, so please inform me what you like and don't like. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also while you review, please answer these questions depending on what you think because these are the things that worry me the most.**

**Was Sam's job realistic?**

**Were the characters ooc?**

**Was the traffic jam situation confusing?**

**Was anythingelse inthe story confusing?**

**Also, if you want to see the lyric's to Mercy Me's song I can e-mail it to you or post it as a second chapter. The latter, however, may take awile because my sister took all my music away from me.**

**Peace be with you(now that I'm done rambling.)**

**Faith's Melody**


	2. Oblivious

**I bet some of you might be wondering what I'm doing updating my "perfect" one-shot. I won't name any names, but a reviewer gave me plot bunny. I usually like bunnies, butit's beenknawing on my writing hand. So here we are. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: These things always put me in an unhappy mood. I do not own the show Danny Phantom. It is owned by Butch Hartman. But maybe it will happen someday if I ask nicely.**

Chapter 2: Oblivious

Sam gave a sigh as she stepped out of the building at the end of the day. She had expected Danny to finally show himself after he had admitted over the phone to helping her. But he hadn't. She wished he had dropped by because the rest of the day had been so boring. The same two women that she had seen gossiping had come by to say hello and to discreetly find out where and from whom the flowers had come from. Sam, in an attempt to make them goaway,had outright lied and said that she had work to do.

She couldn't have worked on the picture of Danny in that office. It was one of the reasons, however small, that she had become an artist. She couldn't stand the thought of working in some cramped office like everybody else. It just wasn't an atmosphere she was comfortable in. She needed a more casual setting. But for now some impersonal hotel room would have to do.

She looked up as she approached the curb. There had been a parking spot right outside the main entrance that morning. It was an odd occurrence in such a big city, but she had been in a hurry that morning and had shrugged it off.

She got to see her car for about five seconds as the tow truck started up its engine before beginning to tote her car away.

"Hey!" The driver seemed oblivious to Sam's yell as the tow truck kept going down the street. "No! Stop! I was legally parked, you-"

A car honk got her attention and she swiveled around to see a taxi that had just pulled up. The driver leaned out his window and spoke, "Are you Mrs. Manson? You the one that called for a taxi?"

Sam looked at him in confusion before it dawned on her. Danny was helping out again. Smiling, she walked over and spoke as she opened the door. "Yes. I'm Mrs. Manson. Thank you for coming so fast."

He nodded as she slid in and shut the door. "Your welcome. To the hotel, right?"

Sam nodded and gazed out the window. Hopefully Danny would be there when she arrived at the hotel.

When the taxi did stop and she got out, though, it wasn't at her hotel. She gazed up at the expensive hotel in surprise. What in the world was Danny doing? She could afford staying here, but Danny knew that she didn't like to parade her wealth around. The taxi driver looked bewildered at the cross expression on her face as she paid him, but didn't say anything.

Sam didn't even look around as she went to the hotel's front desk. The woman behind it smiled at her.

"Welcome to Silvercrest. Name, please."

"It's Samantha Manson, but I don't have a reservation."

The woman didn't seem to have heard the last part. "Oh, Mrs. Manson! We've been expecting you for some time." And then for the second time today Sam was given a key. Sam stared down at it not comprehending.

"What's this for?"

"For the penthouse on the top floor. That's what you wanted, right?"

Sam gave an exasperated groan and turned around, leaving the woman confused just like the taxi driver.

When she caught Danny, they were going to have a long talk.

Sam used the key inside the elevator and waited as it traveled up through the hotel's many floors. She stepped out as the doors swung open and placed everything she was holding except the flowers on a small table before heading into the main part of the penthouse.

The penthouse was cold. Sam shivered. But that either meant that the air conditioning was on too high, or the person she was looking for might be here.

"Danny! Danny, are you here? Danny, I don't know if this is some game to you, but I am not- "

The person sitting at her table was not Danny. The man's long white hair was pulled back and he had a white beard. The clothes he wore screamed obsessive amounts of money. Sam would know. She'd seen her Dad and other relatives wear clothes just like it.

"Daniel isn't here," and then the smile he gave her could have wilted Sam's carnations "Not yet."



Danny was singing softly under his breath as he used the emergency key Sam had given him to enter her apartment. She had called a little while ago to ask if he could go back and grab some clothes from her apartment since she was going to be spending more time away from Amity Park than expected. The strange part about the conversation was when, after agreeing, she had thanked him for doing one more favor for her today. Whatever that meant.

Easily finding the bedroom (not that he'd been in there before, mind you.) he dug through her closet before finding a spare suitcase. The dresser was his next stop. He opened a random drawer…and closed it immediately. He blushed, though, as he realized that if Sam was going to be away for a decent amount of time, she was not only going to need a few shirts and skirts. And he thought being Amity's hero was tough.

Sighing and feeling like a martyr he placed a hand over his eyes. Sam was going to kill him after realizing what he must have had to do. The other hand hesitated before opening the drawer again, and grabbing a handful of material before it was dropped into the open suitcase at his feet. Uncovering his eyes, he quickly opened another drawer and grabbed a shirt to cover the suitcase's other contents. It was official now. Sam was going to kill him.

The rest of the time was spent trying to put outfits together that he had seen Sam wear that were at least a little professional since he realized Sam would most likely be working there.

He glanced around the room for anything that Sam might want but finding nothing zipped up the suitcase and headed for the door. He made sure the door was locked before changing into his other form to start flying the hundred or so miles it would take to reach Sam.

He glanced at the town as he took to the air. Hopefully no ghosts would appear during the few hours that he would be away. He glanced down at the suitcase in his hand. Sorry guys, he thought, I'll come back and save the day again after I make sure Sam will be fine.

**I know it isn't as long as the first chapter, but when I spaced out the story I had to end it here. But you should know that I aleady have the next chapter written. I'll wait a few days for reviews before posting it, though. Reviews will speed it up.**

**And now for my favorite part. My reviewers!**

**Cyllwen **Thank you! You were my first reviewer. I'm so glad you liked it.

**Lavenderpaw** Are you psychic? You were the only one that seemed confident that there was a next chapter. I didn't even know there was going to be another chapter! Yeah, I didn't like my summary either. I' glad you enjoyed it.

**Unlikely-to-bear-it** Your guess is as good as mine who the creator of Invador Zim is. That wasn't my intention when putting the name in the story. Between you, me and everyone else, I was considering using Butch Hartman's name backwards. But that would mean his name would be Mr. Namtrah. I just couldn't bare myself to use it.

Yeah, that was one of my favorite lines, too. It used to just be "Hey, that's my job." but then I added to it. I'm so happy that you liked it.

**Nix nivis Noctua** Thank you for the review and answering my questions.

**renayumi** You gave me best compliment out of everybody. It made you smile? Oh I'm sure it probably made others smile, but you're the only one that said it. You made me unbelievably happy. I was hyper for hours.

**PhantomAl **Well, it isn't a one-shot now. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

**Cheerin4danny** Yea, I wish I had a boyfriend with ghost powers, too. Actually, I'd be happy with just a boyfriend. I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review.

**Hearts of Eternity** I'm the best? I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you. There are plenty of authors here who are better. I appreciate the praise, though. I hope you get to become a cartoonist someday. Thanx for the review.

**Pirotessa** Thanx for the tip and, yes, I am a new author. I'm glad you liked it.

**wishing for rain** I'm on your favorites list! You can't realize how happy you made me. Thank you so much! Thanx for answering my questions. I'm happy you liked it.

**Chaltab** Um...I may thank you for the review in a couple of days. It's growing on me, believe me. I'm glad you liked it, though.

Danny calling Sam "Beautiful" was the only thing I could come up with. I've got this little fetish with things having to be unique and nothing seemed right. I'm a little bit of a perfectionist.

No, Mrs. Grey was not Valerie. That didn't even occur to me. Again, I'm glad you liked it.

**DigitalPhantom** I'm sorry that the women's conversation was confusing, but I don't understand your comment about the flowers. I didn't change them. One of the women said that she would PREFER roses. But still, you wereone of the first to give me constructive criticism, so thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

**Lightning Streak** Thank you so much for the praise. Yeah, I do tend to be hard on myself. Thanks for the review.

**Ransomed Heart** It's okay that you didn't review immediately. I hadn't gotten any reviews in a while. It made me so happy! I didn't mean for it to make you almostcry, but that's a good thing right? Thanks for the review.

**i wanna cokie** I'm glad you liked it. Unfortunately, I don't have any cookies. Sorry.

**Thank you all!**

**Reviews make miracles.**

**Faith's melody**


	3. What You Can't See

**Okay, I can tell you right now that I do not like how this chapter turned out. This will probably be the worst chapter in the entire story. Maybe if you guys tell me how I can improve it, I'll upload it again. I just thought I should warn you but read it anyways, please!**

**But now my reviewers!**

**Cheerin4danny** You may think twice about faving it after this chapter. I'm glad you like it so far and thanx for reviewing

**Hearts of Eternity** ...Okay, I won't tell you that Vlad has a wicked plan to capture Sam to get to Danny, but after this chapter...well there are still a few twists that I have planned out. And can Vlad really be too cruel? I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review.

**wishing for rain** Has it really been five years already? Yay, no more college! Yea, I really had fun writing Danny's part. I'm glad someone thought it was funny. Thanx for the review.

**Nix nivis Noctua** Thanks! But you won't find out exactly what Vlad is up to until 2-4 more chapters later. I'm glad you like it.

**dark-aura314** A new reader! Here's the next chapter. Thanx for the review.

**Chaltab** I don't think Vlad is as evil in this chapter. Sorry.

Okay, this is the scoop on Danny and Sam. I've decided they are 25. I'm going to have to say that yes they are dating. I tried to leave it out in the open in the first chapter, but a lot of the reviewers thought they were dating so I'm making them happy and saying yes. I mention it in this chapter. And no they are not engaged. Sam was referred to as Miss Manson so I thought that would be a hint that they weren't married.

Well, it's your fault! I don't want Vlad to hurt Sam anymore than you do, but you're the one that gave me the plot bunny.

You'll also be glad to know that I am no longer mad at you. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. Thanx for reviewing.

**JK rules** I'm happy you like it. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own anything...except the plot! Okay, I feel better now.

Chapter 3-What You Can't See

Sam gave another shiver as she stared dumbly at the man sitting comfortably at the table in the penthouse's living area. She was startled out of it when the man spoke.

"I see you like the flowers."

Sam glanced down at the flowers and glared at him. "You gave these to me? Why? No, no a better question would be: Who in the heck are you?"

"Yes, I got you the flowers. They are your favorites, correct?"

Sam immediately dropped the flowers to the floor and sent him another death glare. It surprisingly didn't work and Sam's glare was legendary.

"Of course, they weren't that easy to get, so you should appreciate them even if Daniel didn't get them.

Sam took a step back. "How do you know Danny?"

"You also should thank me for the job. Mr. Johansen wouldn't have hired you if I hadn't given the order."

Sam was trying to piece together who this guy was. The man's demeanor and dress almost seemed to say that he owned the company. She knew that the company she now worked for had very recently come under knew management. The company had even changed the name to-

The man kept talking. "You're a very good artist. Though the picture I had planted in the envelope you sent us wasn't my favorite." The smile he had given her when he had first spoken was back in place and Sam shivered for a different reason. "Would you like to see my favorite?"

Sam realized that something was lying on the table beside him as he held it up. From the shocked look on her face it was obvious she recognized it. The man's smile grew even more. It was the folder where she specifically kept the pictures she drew of Danny. She looked on frozen as he opened it and leafed through a few pages before taking one out and showing it to her.

It was one of the only pictures she had of Danny in his ghost-form. He was soaring through the sky, his expression carefree and happy as he flew.

"He looks so happy, doesn't he? Pity, I think the idea of losing you might change that."

Sam's earlier thoughts about the man kicked in again. Masters' Studios. That was what the company was called. Things Danny had said before about having encounters with an arch-enemy came to mind, along with the description of the man. Sam gave the man another glower.

"Vlad Masters," she spat out.

"You figured it out. Would you like a prize? Perhaps some more flowers?"

Sam didn't need to be told how dangerous a situation like this was. She was in the same room alone with her boyfriend's arch-enemy! On a side note, her mind registered that the room was still freezing cold and she gave another shiver as she quickly turned around.

She stopped when an image of someone suddenly blurred into existence before becoming distinct. She'd seen Danny do the transition enough that she recognized when something had just been invisible.

"Skulker," she cried out. Glancing behind her further ingrained the fact that she was now trapped.

Sam reeled back looking around. "Danny," she asked pleadingly to the air. "Danny, please, come out." Save me, she thought, like you always do.

Vlad gave her an amused look. "Daniel isn't here, Samantha. Haven't you realized that by now?"

Sam kept looking frantically around. She knew her fear of the situation was taking control, but she had been so sure an hour ago that he was here.

"No! I know he's here. He's been helping me all day. It was his voice on the hotel's phone this morning."

Skulker gave a chuckle. "I'm a hunter, human. One of the things I have is a voice modifier. It obviously works." He leaned forward, his smile almost matching Vlad's. It was a predatory smile. "I've taken a break from hunting the ghost child. For the past couple of months we've been hunting you."

"It's a shame," Vlad piped up "What will Mr. Johansen think when you don't come in to work tomorrow?"

Sam gaped at him. He'd helped get her the only job she had had in months to just be the cause of her getting fired?

She was too busy, however, gaping at Vlad to see what Skulker was doing and a second later found that one of his gadgets had gagged her again. She gave a muffled shriek and desperately tried to tear it off. That was the least of her worries as a metallic hand grabbed her around the middle. She thrashed around, but Skulker had an iron grip.(no pun intended) She barely even registered that Vlad was talking again.

"Take her to the place I decided on. I'll be by shortly. But first, Daniel and I are going to have a little chat.

**I warned you! Don't blame me if you didn't like it because I warned you it was bad. But if you give me a suggestion on how to fix it I can try to re-write it. But that means you have to review. Please review!**

**Reviews make miracles**

**Faith's melody**


	4. Effective Misdirection

**Okay, this is much better. I'm much happier with this one. This is where the action starts and I'll warn you that I'm not the best at it. The fight is short and rather vague, but that's the best I can do at the moment. Also, the end I think is a little rushed, but I'm not perfect. Enjoy.**

**And now my reviewers!**

**Eternity's shadow** I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. One note, this chapter has references to the episode Maternal Instincts. If you get too confused e-mail me and I'l answer any questions. Thanks for reviewing.

**coolgirl44** Thank you. Thanks for reading.

**Hearts of Eternity** Well, if my reviews do make miracles they aren't coming for awhile. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter.

**Cheerin4danny** I'm glad someone thought it wasn't my best. I knew I could have done better. But I'm glad it was good enough. I like this one a lot better so enjoy. Thanks for reviewing

**WiltedrOes** I'm so glad you love it. Thanks for the review.

**wishing for rain** I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**Catnip070** There's a reason. I think I at least hint at it in this chapter. Thanx for the praise. I try. Thank you for reviewing.

**cakreut12** Thank you for reviewing. I'm so happy you like it. Vlad's my favorite villian, too. And Unlikely-to-bear-ithasn't reviewed since the first chapter when it was a one-shot so I couldn't really say hi. Perhaps if you put in a good word...

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord** Thanx for reviewing!

**DarkVyse88** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 4-Effective Misdirection

"What do you mean she didn't answer?" Danny was in the lobby of Sam's hotel, trying to get in touch with her. She hadn't been waiting for him when he had come in, so he had the receptionist call her room.

"No one picked up. Perhaps she is out." The receptionist looked tired. The hotel's policy told her that if the guy wasn't going to get a room then she should really ask him to leave. However, he looked honest enough.

Danny looked around the hotel, worried. It was after six. She should be back here and waiting for him. "Can I stay here and wait on one of the couches for her?"

The pleading blue eyes did the women in. "I suppose. But please do not disturb anyone else."

"Thanks. I won't, I promise."

With a sigh, Danny plopped down on one of the couches. He glanced down at the suitcase he had carried all the way here. When Sam had called him up and asked him to do her this favor he had jumped at the chance. Anything to be able to see her again, especially if she was going to be staying longer than planned. He had missed her all day and now she wasn't even here to greet him. What was taking so long at work?

Something lightly hit him in the face and he looked up startled. Standing in front of him was none other than Vlad Masters. Danny glanced down at the flowers that had fallen into his lap before giving the man a glare he had learned from Sam.

"No, I will not give my mom the flowers for you."

"As clever-witted as always. You look like you're waiting for someone, son. Might I inquire as to whom?"

Danny gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Don't call me that and what are you doing here, Plasmius?'

"I have businesses here, Daniel. I should be asking you that question."

"I'm waiting for someone. I was hoping to do it in peace."

"Ah, would this someone be a Miss Samantha Manson. I think I may know where she is."

Danny felt a chill run through him. "Where is she?"

Vlad didn't answer. With a quick look behind him he turned around and calmly walked out the hotel's front entrance. Without a second thought, Danny pursued.

They didn't walk far. Danny walked behind the gas station next to the hotel to find himself hit by a powerful blast. He looked up to see Vlad's ghost form hovering in front of him. Danny scrambled to his feet and, looking aroud and findingno one,transformed. His black hair turned white and his blue eyes changed to a bright green. The tee-shirt and jeans he had been wearing morphed in to a black jumpsuit with white boots and gloves.

"This is where you want to fight, Plasmius? Fine."

Danny charged, punching the air where Vlad had last been. Turning around, He came in contact with another ectoplasmic beam that had been aimed at his back. He turned intangible to avoid the impact with the ground. He popped his head out of the ground and glared at his opponent.

"Where's Sam," Danny demanded, his brain now realizing the flowers before had been her favorite. "What did you do with her?"

"The whole point of this, son, is that you don't know. I'm not going to be spoiling any of my surprises for you."

"Don't call me that!" Danny glared at him as he floated all the way out of the ground. "What's this about, Plasmius? You finally realize that you and my mom are never going to happen so you decided to try my girlfriend? Or did all the cats run away?"

"I'm dealing with you first, Daniel, then your mother. I haven't forgotten about her." Danny watched as Vlad split himself into four. Danny mimicked him, but he only came out with three. He hadn't exactly gotten his fourth clone yet.

The seven halfas charged, but soon enough Danny's clones were thrown to the ground and he became one again.

Vlad laughed. "Face it, son, you can't win. And every second Samanthalooses another minute until she is lost forever."

Danny stared at him. The truth of what Vlad meant coming through immediately.

"You'll have to find her, Daniel. I told Skulker 24 hours. That means you now have less than 23 to find her."

Danny got to his feet before backing away from Vlad, mortified. Finally, deciding that Vlad was serious, he turned around and took to the air.

Vlad didn't go after him. But his smile did grow. Daniel would be too scared about Samantha's life to think twice about Vlad. And now that he was away and would stay away, it was time to pay Amity Park a little visit.

**That's it. I won't be updating for at least another week. But don't worry, I'm going home this weekend and then it will just me at home while my brother and sister are at school, my mom is at work, and my dad drives around and does errands, so I'll nothing to do but write. Now, however, I have to go and work. Stupid f****inals.**

**Reviews make miracles.**

**Faith's melody**


	5. Leverage

**looks around sheepishly Did I say a week last time? I meant a week and 4 days. I'm sorry! I ran into a few problems. One being I had to type the whole thing up after someone erased it. I'm a slow typer. I'll have the next one up as soon as possible! And to make it up to you guys this chapter is a bit longer than the others. My sister says there are a few grammatical errors, but I wanted to get up for you guys right away. Enjoy.**

But first my thanks to my reviewers!(who hopefully won't kill me)

**Umlikely-to -bear-it** Well, it probably wasn't as soon as you would have liked. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Eternity's Shadow** I'd probably scream for joy too if I ever reached 100 reviews, too. I'm so happy you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

But sadly I have to report that Nick LIED to us! Danny Phantom did not come on, so I didn't get to tape Public Enemies. Don't worry. I will tape those episodes! It just may not be as soon as we want. Sorry.

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet** Hello, fellow Sister! I'm so happy you like my story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you so much!

I thoughtthe linewas funny, too. I had so much fun writing it. Thank you so much for the review.

**Hearts of Eternity** I have a small problem with your review. It's the last line. "ROCK ON YOU SEXY BEAST!" I'm sure it is a compliment, and the "Rock On" I can live with. But I am not sexy and I am definitely not a beast. I don't think I even want to be sexy. Again, I know it was a compliment and I'm happy you like it. Compliment me all you want. Just maybe not in those words. It kind of disturbs me when I look at them.

I don't know if I was going for tense and freakishly weird, but if it's a good thing I'm not going to complain. And don't worry, Skulker will definitely get his butt kicked...sometime in the future. Thank you for the review.

**cakreut12** I updated...it just wasn't soon. You find out what Vlad is up to in this chapter. And don't worry she reviewed the last chapter even before you did. Hopefully, you didn't scold her too bad. Thanks for the review.

**Cyllwen** Your welcome. I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the review.

**Cheerin4danny **Thanks! I think I did...okay on finals. Im sorry you had to wait so long. Thanks for the review.

**Chaltab** No, I am not insane. I didn't say it was bad. I just said that I wasn't happy with it. And I'm sorry that insecurities was anoying you. It's just that I'm a perfectionist. It's one of my many flaws.

I'm happy that you liked. it. Yeah, I guess I am too hard on myself.

And you are right. You are evil for not updating immediately. But thanks for the review anyway.

Chapter 5-Leverage

An hour later, Danny was still flying. He'd been flying much faster and had gotten a lot farther than expected. Danny was a barely visible streak as he zipped across the darkening sky. His anger may have had something to do with it. However, most of the anger was not directed at Vlad, but at himself. As he went over what had happened he couldn't help but feel that he could have prevented it. As he went over the fight he had had with Vlad his mind suddenly backtracked and focused on one line Vlad had said.

"I'm dealing with you first, Daniel, then your mother. I haven't forgotten about her," Danny murmured aloud. He whirled around to stare in the direction he had come from. The question of why Vlad was giving him this opportunity to find Sam had never occurred to him but now that it was…

"Shoot," Danny growled. "Could you be any more stupid, Fenton?"

What was to stop Vlad from going to Amity Park and attacking his family? Nothing. And now Danny was too far away to do anything.

Panicked, Danny glanced behind him. There was still the chance that what Vlad had said about Sam was not just some empty threat. He'd told Sam that it was his job to look out for her, and yet at the same time he had that responsibility to everyone else.

Danny floated down to the ground as a solution came to him. He went back to Danny Fenton and dug inside his pocket for his cell phone. He could still go and look for Sam, but He would never make back to Amity Park in time. But he could at least warn them. It wasn't long after he had dialed before it was picked up.

"Fenton residence!" The voice on the other end easily identifiable as his father's.

Danny clutched the phone nervously. He wished his mother had picked up instead of his Dad. She'd be a little more reasonable about the request he was about to make. At least the cheerful tone in his father's voice meant Vlad hadn't arrived yet. Danny was happy to hear his voice at all. It meant he wasn't dead.

"Hi, Dad."

"Danny! Good to hear from you. Called to hear about the news, right? Today, me and your mother made the- "

"Actually, Dad, could I talk with mom, please?" Please let her be there, Danny prayed.

"Maddie? Well, I suppose. But we'll talk later, right Danny?"

"Yeah, Dad. We'll talk later." I hope, Danny added silently.

Danny listened as his father called for his mother and informed her who was on the other line. Then a small scuffle over the phone as the phone changed hands. Soon, his mother voice rang clearly through.

"Hi, honey. You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Mom, was the Fenton Ghost Shield fixed after Dad took it apart before?"

"Well, yes. But that was awhile back. Today, your father and I made-"

"Mom, I can't give you that many details, but could you please put the shield up?"

"Danny, if there's a ghost me and your father can-"

"Mom, please put the shield up." Danny wasn't sure if the fear in his voice had made it through the phone, but there was a long pause on the other end. Finally, his mother spoke up.

"I'll put the shield up myself. Was there anything else, honey?"

"Just be careful. Tell Dad to be careful, too."

"Of course. You be careful, too."

"I will. Thanks.'

The call ended and Danny gave a sigh. It didn't feel like that was going to be good enough. The feeling that he could have prevented this had never left. The anger and guilt still gnawed at him. But if Sam really did have only 24 hours than he couldn't just stand around.

A moment later, Danny was back in his ghost form and streaking through the sky again. The only real comfort available to him was that it seemed that his speed had increased even more.



Vlad glanced down at the city as he flew around the corner of a skyscraper and flew away from the business section of the city. It was that time of the day when it was just dark enough for the streetlights to come on. Why Vlad looked down at the city he didn't know. It certainly didn't deserve his perusal. He looked forward again and stopped, confused. The light he was seeing was not the ordinary streetlight. It was at his eye-level and glowing green.

Vlad floated forward, narrowing his eyes in annoyance as he realized a large shield was incasing his destination. He then gave a small chuckle.

Daniel was smarter than he given him credit for. But those smarts were not helping to kill the Big Idiot and get Maddie. Unless…

Vlad's original plan had been that while Daniel was futilely searching for Samantha, Vlad would be able to kill the Big Idiot and get Maddie. And then, seeing that Vlad had Samantha and his mother, Danny would hopefully do the smart thing and finally join him. If he didn't have Maddie, Vlad was very sure that Daniel would keep looking for his girlfriend.

Of course, the Fentons would easily take the shield down for his human side. But Vlad had been entertaining the idea of catching them unaware with a sneak attack, and them letting him into their home sort of took away from that. But if he sent Daniel in to take down the shield for him then he could still surprise them.

But of course, he thought as turned away from Fenton Works to another residential district to the east, to get Daniel to join him without Maddie and in turn have the boy help him get Maddie he was going to need the proper leverage.



Jazmine Callins tucked the stray hair behind her ear as she reached for the last dish, the skillet she had used to make the cheeseburgers that night. She had been distracted earlier and hadn't gotten to them until now. Her husband, a police officer, was working tonight. Jazz glanced around the kitchen. It was oddly quiet in the house which made Jazz suspicious.

And then a pajama-clad, red-haired blur rushed into the room and Jazz's mind was eased.

"Amy, where are you supposed to be?"

"I got ready, Mommy! I even brushed my teeth and everything."

"Which means you should be in bed."

"Story!"

"Not tonight, Amy. Your bedtime was a half an hour ago."

The five-year old pouted. "Please?"

Jazz gave her daughter a side-ways glance. "You promise if I give you a story that you'll go to sleep immediately afterwards and not wait up for your father to get home?"

Amy's smile was as wide as the Cheshire cat's. "Yes, Mommy, I promise!"

Jazz sighed, "What story would you like?"

"One of your stories about the white-haired hero."

"Which one?'

"The one where he saves you, Mommy. That's my favorite!"

Jazz gave a faraway smile. "I like that one, too. Alright, get up to your room. I'll give you five seconds to get up there or no story."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be up in a minute. Go on. You now have four seconds."

A second later Amy was out of the kitchen and Jazz listened as she rushed up the stairs. Jazz then set to work scrubbing at the skillet that had, unfortunately, been set out to long. A minute later, her daughter's impatient call came floating down from one of the stairs. "Mommy, hurry!"

"I'll be up in a minute, Amy! Get to bed. You want me to give Daddy a bad report about you when he gets home?"

The answer she got was her daughter's bedroom door closing. Jazz glanced at the skillet and decided that the dishwasher could take care of the rest. Washing her hands of the suds she put the skillet in the dishwasher and started it. She then went about cleaning up the kitchen. It didn't take long. Jazz was already a very neat person to begin with. She was walking out of the kitchen when she heard the shout.

"Mommy!"

The shout was muffled from the door, but it was still very clear.

"I'm coming, Amy!"

Traveling up the stairs, Jazz made to her daughter's room and gave a quick rap before opening the door. It was part of her trying to teach Amy to knock before she went into rooms like her bedroom or the bathroom. There was a small night light in the corner but otherwise the room was dark.

"Amy?"

The room was empty.

"Amy!'

**I really liked writing this chapter. I don't see anything wrong with it, but if you guys don't like it...well then you'll have to review and tell me. And you guys should be happy to hear that the chapters will be coming out a lot faster than before. I had ideas for the story, but I was having trouble connecting those ideas. So I talked the story through with someone(my sister) and I now have no worries. I hop you liked it.**

**Reviews make miracles**

**Faith's melody**


	6. Empty Reassurance

I**'m soory this didn't come out sooner. I definitely easier to update when you're procrastinating on doing work. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**; I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does...for now.

Chapter 6-Empty Reassurance

Danny gave a dejected sigh as he walked through Vlad's cabin he had in the Colorado Rockies. He hadn't found her. He had been to Vlad's castle up in Wisconsin first before coming here. Both had been empty. He knew he should have expected it, but, in all reality, he didn't know where else to look.

The thought that Vlad had won would not go away. Danny kept telling himself that he hadn't, that he had saved his family from him back in Amity Park, but a misplaced feeling of despair would always follow these thoughts. It confused and worried Danny at the same time.

Making a decision to search the house one more time before finally leaving Danny started the trek through the large cabin. He glanced at his reflection in a mirror as he walked past. He'd thought it best to conserve energy, so he was back to being Danny Fenton at the moment. Halfway through his search he gave a small jump at the ring that carried throughout the empty cabin. He dug in his pocket for his phone as he mentally scolded himself for the jump.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end almost sounded hysterical. "Danny, I can't find her! I've looked all over, but she isn't here and I don't know where else to look-"

Danny froze as the words connected with his already stressed brain. Mom, he thought and cursed. He hadn't been able to stop it after all.

"-And Mom and Dad won't come out of their house to help! They keep ranting about some ghost that's coming-"

This statement only served to confuse Danny and he tried to focus more on what his sister was saying.

"-I'm supposed to look out for her while Luke is away and they said they won't come and help because you told them not to-"

"Jazz…"

"-You know, she warned me Danny, but I was too preoccupied to know she was in trouble-"

"Jazz, calm down."

"-And I promised myself I'd never turn out like our parents, but here I am too busy to pay attention to my own daughter! And now she'll never get to listen to my story! Why did this-"

"JAZZ!"

The other line went quiet after Danny's shout and Danny waited patiently.

"Sorry, Danny."

"It's all right, but you were hysterical, Jazz. That's not like you. Now what happened? Someone was taken?"

"It's Amy! I can't find her anywhere!"

"When did it happen?"

"More than an hour ago. She was up in her room, but when I went up there she disappeared."

Danny's jaw clenched in anger. Again, some of it was directed at himself. He should have warned his sister, too. Why was he failing so badly to protect his loved ones? Danny knew Vlad had taken her. The only thing he didn't know was why.

"Did you tell, Luke?"

"Of course! I called him immediately. I've been doing nothing but call people. That and sitting here worrying."

"It's going to be okay, Jazz. I'll help look for her. I'll-"

The call hadn't really distracted Danny from his original thoughts on checking the house. He'd been going through each room during the call and had just finished and stepped into the main room when he had stopped. There in the center was Vlad, and behind him, trapped in an ectoplasmic dome, was Amy.

"Danny…are you there? Danny please say something. Tell me you're there!"

The shock was still present on Danny's face, so he barely registered when his sister's voice was cut off by an ectoplasmic beam knocking the phone out of his hand.

"Hello, Daniel,' Vlad greeted. "I thought we could have another talk."

**And I didn't forget about you guys.**

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet** :hugs you back: Yep, she just might. I'm so happy that you liked it. Thank you for the review.

**Hearts of Eternity** I'm so sorry. I must have not been in my right mind. You can compliment me however you want to. I was surprised, but that doesn't mean I should ask you to stop. Again I really am sorry.

Oh, Sam is giving Skulker a wonderful time. You'll see Sam later. I promise.

I feel bad for Danny, too. Thanks for the review.

**cakreut12** When you said that Amy was back I wasn't sure which Amy you meant. You may want to yell at her after all. She didn't review the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

coolgirl44 Thanks for reviewing. Here's more

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord** I'm glad I'm back on track, too. I'm glad you liked it. Give Vlad a poke for me will you? Thanks for reviewing.

**Cavalierdog** Yay, a new reader! I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Eternity's Shadow** Thank you for the review. I'm so happy that you like it.

**Cheerin4danny** I like the idea, too. I just wasn't sure if anyone else was going to. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

**Anomaly25** I'm so happy that you like this! Thank you so much for the review.

**Danni-2005** Eek! You're impressed with me? I LOVE YOUR STORIES! I feel so honored that you like this.

**Chaltab** Well, I'm glad it keeps you focused at least. And it's okay if you've been busy. I'm very glad that you liked it. Thank you for the review.

**I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Reviews make miracles.**

**Faith's melody**


	7. No One's Savior

**I present another and much longer chapter! Sorry the last one was so short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and I am not Butch Hartman. Ergo, I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 7-No One's Savior

"Uncle Danny!"

Danny's head snapped to the side to stare at Amy. The ectoplasmic dome she was trapped in was only tall enough for her to sit in. She gave him a small wave. "Did you come with the white-haired hero to save me?"

That's when Danny remembered his idea to conserve energy. It was also then that he realized that saving Amy from Vlad without revealing his secret was next to impossible.

Danny jumped back and to the side. He'd turned to look at Vlad soon enough to see the attack that was being directed at him.

"You call this talking?"

"Keeping your on guard, son. Now, I have a proposition for you."

"Forget it. And don't call me that!"

"How predictable. You're not in a position to refuse, Daniel. I'm the one holding the cards. You don't want little Amy to get hurt, and yet you can't expose your secret either. Saying yes will ultimately save Amy and yourself."

This was immediately followed by another ectoplasmic beam aimed at Danny. Again, Danny was forced to move fast and dodge. He realized the truth behind Vlad's words, but he wasn't about to roll over for the creep, so there was only one other choice.

Amy watched in fascination as her uncle faced the monster and then began to change. She gave a small shriek of excitement when the rings that had appeared around him changed his black hair to white and his blue eyes to green. The suit he now wore was mainly black with white boots and gloves. Just like her Mommy had told her!

"How predictable am I now, Plasmius?"

"I'm impressed. Now, after all this time, you decide to reveal your secret?"

Danny gave Vlad a smirk. "She's five years old. Jazz tells stories about me! And Amy already had quite an imagination.

"Uncle Danny," Amy called, and Danny glanced over at her. "Does Mommy know that you're the one that saved her?"

Of course, Danny realized, Amy was always a little bit more-How had Jazz put it?-precocious than other children her age. It probably came with being Jazz's daughter. Danny shot a glare at the confident expression Vlad shot his way.

"Whether sheis believedor not, son, you do remember what happened the last time we fought? You still can't win."

Danny charged at him without giving his usual line about Vlad calling him son. It probably had something to do with the predictable comment Vlad had made.

Amy watched in excitement as the two fought. She knew what was going to happen next. Her uncle would win the fight and then put the ghost in the special thermos and save her just like he had Mommy.

The halfas had yet to duplicate themselves. A fact Danny was glad for since he knew he would be outnumbered if that happened. He heard Amy give a cheer as he was able to get a punch in and Vlad turned intangible, much like he had back behind the gas station, to avoid colliding with the ground. He flew over to the dome that incased Amy while Vlad was temporarily out of the room.

"Hold on, Amy. I'm going to get you out of there." This was followed by another cheer by Amy. She knew he would win!

Danny wasn't sure what would happen if he touched it, so he stepped back and threw an ectoplasmic beam at the dome. It didn't have any effect, though. Discouraged, Danny tried again but only got the same result.

Amy looked around, confused. "But it wassupposed to break," she stated.

Danny suddenly jerked as a beam hit him straight in the back. He jumped back to avoid another blast that came at him, but, when he turned around to face Vlad, he was punched in the face. He flew back, slamming into the wall.

He wasn't given anytime to rest. Before Danny could recover, another punch drove into his stomach and was immediately followed by a punch to the face that sent him to the ground.

"Be smart, Daniel. You will not win, and if you keep resisting then I will be forced to get rid of little Amy. And if she doesn't make you say yes then I'll just have to find the person that will. Her mother, your friends, the entire town will be in danger. I've planned too well for you to just make a phone call and ruin my plans."

The room was quiet except for Amy's sniffles at seeing her uncle hurt. Finally, Danny spoke up.

"What do you want me to do?"

Vlad gave a triumphant smile. "It's simple, Daniel. You had them put up that shield to keep me out. You'll be going in to shut it off."

Danny gave a chuckle. "I can't get through the shield any more than you can."

"Which is why I have this." Vlad held up the Plasmius Maximus. The invention that had cut off Danny's powers before.

Painfully, Danny stood up. Danny looked at the thing warily. The idea of being vulnerable without his powers wasn't pleasant. Not to mention that the last time Vlad had used it on him it had hurt. It had hurt badly. Like something inside of him had been burned out of existence.

"And what about Amy?"

"She'll be safe. I'm sure Samantha wouldn't mind some company."

Danny looked over at Amy. She looked so scared and confused. He looked away, ashamed.

"Okay…I'll do it."

"Excellent." Vlad put his invention away and walked over to Amy. As he got close, the dome disappeared. Amy had enough sense to give a scream and try to bolt, but she was quickly grabbed by Vlad and he turned toward Danny as he spoke. "I want you to be back in Amity Park within an hour. You can just imagine what will happen if you are late.

Vlad and Amy disappeared in the green mist that appeared and a second later Danny was left in an empty cabin. Tears threatened to brake free. It was strange since Danny had originally thought he couldn't cry in his ghost form. Why was he failing so badly? You'd think after 11 years that he would have learned how to protect people! And now he was going to help his arch-enemy carry out the purpose that Danny had been trying to prevent all along. Something Amy had said echoed in his mind, but some of the words had been changed.

But you were supposed to win.

**And my thanks to my reviewers...**

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet** More? Okay! Anything for you.

**Hearts of Eternity** I actually have someone on the edge of thier seat? Thank you for the praise. You don't have to worry about Amy. She'll be fine.

And things will get better for Danny. I promise...just not yet.

**Just Plain Insane** Here's your update. I'm glad your reading the story. Thanks for the review.

**cakreut12** A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton is a great song. I especially like the piano parts. But that may be because I play the piano. A song you might want to check out is A Million Miles Away by Mercy Me. It goes along with the first chapter and the song is what gave me the inspiration to start this fic in the first place. I updated soon! Thanks for the review.

**Eternity's Shadow** Thanks for the praise and for the review. Just plain Thank you!

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord** Vlad should bleed even if my story wasn't cool. Thanks for the review.

**colleen** I updated! Thanks for reviewing.

**I'd like to say the next one will be out tomorrow and it may, but I'm also in the process of looking for a job so I just don't know. I'll shoot for tomorrow, though. I hoped you liked it.**

**Reviews make miracles**

**Faith's melody**


	8. A Try at Redemption

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet** Well, you should feel loved because you are. Here's more! Thank you so much for the review.

**cakreut12 **I updated! Thanks for the review.

**Eternity's Shadow** I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you so much for the review.

**Chaltab **There you go! A longer chapter! Well, it's not as long as it could be I guess, but it's a start!

You'll have to forgive me for Vlad calling Danny son. I've only seen Bitter Reunions once completely through. All the other times have just been parts of the episodes. I'll try to cut back on using it.

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

Chapter 8-A Try at Redemption

Sam glanced glumly out the second-story window. She'd been thrown in the room as soon as Skulker had touched down on the ground. The door waas locked and the only response she had gotten to her yells and protests was that he wasn't going to "Baby-sit."As Sam took the time to contemplate the bright side she had to admit that at least the gag was gone.

Sam wasn't really worried about herself. She would be fine. But she was worried about Danny. She had to wonder what was happening between him and Vlad. How Danny wasdoing and how he was going to find her. Nothing about the scenery outside her window was familiar.

She heard Skulker's heavy footsteps and tensed, turning around. The door started to open and Sam ran forward, ready to maneuver anyway she could to get past the ghost hunter and escape. However, the door opened only far enough for someone to be thrown in and then slammed shut for a second time that night.

Sam and the person collided. Sam gave a small grunt as her back hit the floor painfully. Above her, the person moved out of the defensive position she had been in.

"Aunt Sam?" Sam's head jerked upwards at the familiar voice.

"Amy," she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

The girl gave a small sniffle. "I don't know," she replied weakly.

Sam sat up and gave the 5-year old a hug. "It's alright, Amy. Don't be scared. I'm here."

"The little girl squirmed out of the hug. "Oh, I'm not scared, just sad."

"Sad? Why?'

"Because Uncle Danny was sad. He looked pretty sad before the monster took me away."

"Monster?"

"Uncle Danny was fighting the monster like in Mommy's stories. But the monster said some things and took me away. Did you know the person in Mommy's stories was Uncle Danny?"

Sam gave Amy a smile. "Really? Is he?"

Amy gave a triumphant nod and a smile at knowing something that Sam supposedly didn't.

"And what about the monster? Don't you mean he was fighting a ghost?"

Amy's nose scrunched inward as she thought. "It didn't look like a ghost. It was scary, though." Finally the girl looked at Sam and asked the question she'd been thinking all this time. "Why didn't he win?"

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Why didn't Uncle Danny win? The monster won, but that's not what is supposed to happen!"

Sam enveloped the girl in another hug. "Oh, don't worry, Amy. Danny is going to win. You just have to give him some time. He'll beat the monster."

"Promise?"

Sam gave her the most convincing smile she had. "Promise."



FentonWorks was still illuminated by the Fenton Ghost Shield as Danny watched it from down the street. Him and Vlad were sitting on the bench at the neighborhood's bus stop. Vlad had immediately used the Plasmius Maximus when he had arrived. Now his three hours were almost up and he wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. Three hours alone with Vlad was the last thing he had wanted to do, and he would be glad to get away from him. But, on the other hand, Danny had been dreading this because of what Vlad wanted him to do.

Vlad checked his watch again. "Fifteen minutes left, Daniel. Take down the shield and I'll get Maddie."

"And what do you want me to do afterward," Danny snapped "Go after my Dad?"

Vlad gave him a smile. "That would be very helpful. Yes."

Danny gave a sigh. He shouldn't have even said anything. Vlad glanced at his watch. "Thirteen minutes."

"I'm going," Danny grumbled. Getting off the bench, Danny trudged up the street until he reached the shield. He reached out a hand and watched as it passed easily through the shield. He'd really hoped it wouldn't work. Glancing up at the house, Danny stepped all the way through the shield. It would be best, he thought, if he could draw as little attention to himself. Confronting his parents would just dig up even more guilt over what he was going to do than he was already carrying. With these thoughts in mind, Danny walked up to the front door and, using his key, opened and closed the door silently.

"Danny!"

Danny jumped. His father stood in the hallway that led away from the lab in their basement.

"Hi, Dad."

"Danny?" His mother looked over at him from the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom."

Jack gave Danny a pat on the back, making him stumble. "I've got to thank you for that warning earlier Danny. Who knows if we would have been ready if that ghost attacked. Your mother and I have been holding down the fort ever since. The ghost hasn't shown himself but we'll get him! Just you wait and see!"

"Could you give us a description of the ghost so we know what we're looking for, honey?" His mother asked Danny the question as she walked up to the two.

"Actually, I really didn't get a good look at him. I just thought I'd come by. You mentioned a new invention, didn't you? It's in the basement, right? I'll go get it and you can tell me all about it. Yeah, I'll just go by myself and you can just stay where you are. Right…be right back!" Danny had nervously backed away from them and finally turned and ran towards the lab. The clock on the wall telling him he only had a few minutes left. He could hear his father's voice carry from where they were and say, "Really excited about it, isn't he?"

Danny looked around at his parents' lab. He hadn't been down here in awhile, but not that much had changed. And there attached to the wall was the lever for the shield.

Walking over to it, Danny gave it an angry stare, as if it was the cause of everything that had happened. But that was Vlad, he reminded himself. He shut his eyes tight. He had to think of Sam and of Amy. If he didn't shut the shield off Vlad would carry out his threats.

Finally realizing his time was running out Danny raised his arm and grabbed the handle. With one last reminder of why he was doing this Danny pulled the lever, effectively turning off the shield.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

And then he heard his mother's startled shout.



Jack was in the middle of seeing what was taking Danny so long when he heard the shout also. He reacted quickly. Maddie and him had been preparing all night for this. He quickly pulled out the Jack-A-Nine-Tails, a personal favorite, from his jumpsuit and ran back to where he had left Maddie in the living room.

"Maddie!" He cried as he came across the scene. The ghost had grabbed hold of both Maddie's wrists, preventing her from reaching any of the weapons she had on her. Jack raised his weapon as the ghost turned around to face him, looking annoyed.

Wasn't Daniel supposed to take care of Jack, Vlad thought. Well, if the boy wasn't going to, he wouldn't complainabout killing Jack. He let go of one of Maddie's wrists to raise his hand level with Jack, Confident that he could dodge anything Jack shot at him.

And then Danny came up through the floor and, before either of them could shoot at the other, grabbed Jack, turned both of them intangible and pulled both of them out of the room through the wall.

Vlad wasn't sure if Daniel was still working for him, but at the moment he had to concentrate on Maddie who, with one hand free, was able to reach her weapons.



Danny quickly pushed Jack away from him as soon as they both were outside.

"Go," he yelled. "Run away! Get somewhere safe!"

"Another ghost," Jack cried. He raised his weapon again to shoot. The Jack-A-Nine-Tales was quickly removed from his hand by a beam from Danny.

"Get out of here! You can't win! You'll only get killed."

Jack reached for another weapon inside his jumpsuit, but his attention was averted as he had to jump away from another blast from Danny that was aimed at his feet.

"Don't you get it? I'm saving you! You could at least be grateful and get out of here."

The statement seemed to make it through but Jack was still confused. "Saving me? But You're-"

"Inviso-Bill? Public Enemy No. I? I know! Let's just forget about everything you think you might know about me and focus on what's happening now."

"But…that ghost! It has Maddie! I have to save her!"

"You'd just get killed. Believe me,. Please just make yourself scarce."

Jack became discouraged. Someone had to save Maddie! "Well, then will you save her?"

"I can't. It's impossible."

Something occurred to Jack. "Danny! Danny's still in there. If you can't save Maddie then save him."

Jack became confused at the true look of sadness that crossed the ghost's face. "I can't save him either," he whispered.

Jack's confusion turned to suspicion. "This is some trick," he murmured and reached for a weapon.

Danny rolled his eyes. Raising his hand above his head, he shot a beam upwards into the sky. The beam effectively cut through one of the satellites on the house and the metal construct fell down. Jack had to jump back again to avoid being hit.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Danny replied solemnly. "But it's better than you getting killed. Go to your daughter's house. Hopefully he won't find out and you'll be safe there. She'll need the support since her daughter is missing, too."

The statement seemed to sober Jack and he glanced behind him.

"I'll make sure they aren't hurt," Danny promised.

With a look back at Danny, Jack finally turned around and ran down the street. Danny breathed a sigh of relief. There were noises coming from the front of the house, and Danny lifted off into the air and followed the voices that were now drifting over.

The voices he had heard was actually just one. Maddie struggled against Vlad as he held her above FentonWorks. All the weaponry she had on her had been removed. Even the goggles in her suit had been torn off. Danny looked on sadly as he floated up to them then flinched as she gave him a murderous glare.

Vlad waited expectantly. "Well?"

Danny looked away, ashamed. "I took care of it."

Vlad studied Daniel for any sign of a lie. Finally, deciding the emotion was real, he nodded. "Good. Come on. It's a long flight back to Wisconsin."

"No!" Maddie yelled as she struggled to look back at her home. "Jack! Danny!"

Danny followed quietly, trying not to outwardly show the small victory he had won over Vlad. However, as he looked at his mother he wondered whether it was going to be enough.



The next morning, Danny was abruptly awakened by Vlad. Vlad had drawn up the drapes to Danny's window, letting the bright sun come in.

"What is it?" Danny wiped sleepily at his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you, Daniel. Come." Vlad didn't wait for Danny and promptly left the room. Danny climbed out of bed and followed. The look of distrust evident on his face.

"What surprise? The only thing I want Plasmius is for you to undo all the damage that you have done to my life."

"I do realize all the things you have done for me, Daniel. Killing your father, helping to kidnap your mother. But I would always like to see myself as at least fair. Consider this a token of my gratitude." Vlad ignored the disbelieving snort from Danny. Coming to a door, He opened it and motioned for Danny to walk on through. Danny kept one eye on him as he stepped through. Vlad gave him a smile and closed the door, leaving with only a quick "Surprise."

Danny turned around, on guard for an attack if one came.

And stood frozen as he gazed, mouth open, at the person standing in the middle of the room.

**It's not my best, I know. I really wish that the thoughts in my head came out like I wanted them to on paper. Danny and Jack's conversation was hard to write, and I still think there's something I didn't get right. Tell me what you think! And you can do that by sending me a review! Please?**

**Reviews make miracles.**

**Faith's melod**


	9. Connections

**I figure I must have been in a really wier mood when I wrote this. Oh well, I'm not changing it...unless you guys want me to. Your call. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I wasn't Butch Hartman. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. Ergo, I don't Danny Phantom.

Chapter 9-Connections

Her back was turned towards Danny, but she was still easily recognizable.

"Sam!"

Sam had barely turned around when she was enbraced in a pair of strong arms. She struggled at first. Whoever this was was not going to take her any further from Danny. She'd seen the Wisconsin border sign as she had been taken to the castle by Skulker. Danny was never going to find her if they kept moving her around like this. However, the arms just held her tighter.

She was also having déjà vu. The thought that she was safe percolated in her mind and drove away her instincts to flee. And then the surprise seemed to wear off and Sam recalled the shout she had heard. It had sounded like Danny's voice. Sam went ridged.

"Danny?"

Danny gave a smile. He'd been afraid that she was just some illusion. Hearing her voice concreted the idea that she was real. "Hello, Beautiful."

Sam tore herself away to stare at him as he gave her a loving smile. Her look of shock turned to annoyance.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"And what would you rather have me call you?"

"My name has worked for the last 25 years. Why don't you go with that."

"If you say so, Samantha."

"And Daniel Fenton died eight seconds after finally being reunited with his girlfriend. Ironicaally, by said girlfriend," Sam predicted.

Danny gave a mournful sigh and put a hand to his heart. "He shall be missed."

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Sam glaring at him, and Danny in that dramatic pose. Finally, Sam's face spread into a wide smile and she lunged at him. "Danny!"

Danny laughed and caught her, twirling her around before stopping and drawing her back into a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"Thankgoodness for that."

After a minute Sam finally pulled away.

"What happened?"

Danny gave a sigh. "Which horrible part do you want first?"

"How about the part with Amy."

Danny gave her a smile. 'How is she?"

"She's fine. A little scared but fine. Don't change the subject, Danny. What happened?"

Danny relayed what had happened. How he had been looking for her and then realized his family was in danger. How, because of this, Vlad had kidnapped Amy. He relayed the fight and how he had lost, and then what had been the consequences of that. He told her everything up to the part where he had passed out from exhaustion in the bed Vlad had given him last night.

"I wasn't able to do anything, Sam! I fell into his trap and now I'm being pulled around like a puppet. I don't even understand why he let me see you again."

"Did he say anything before he let you in here?"

"Just something about wanting to be fair and some other garbage like that."

"Perhaps he meant that since he had your mom he would give you something that you wanted. Me."

"But he still has Amy," Danny murmured sullenly. "Do you know where you were being held?"

"Not a clue. It was a two-story house surrounded by woods. Nothing looked familiar. Where's your mom right now?"

"She locked herself in the room Plasmius gave her. I don't think she'll come out for anything."

"Does she realize that Vlad is behind this?"

"I don't think so. She recognized where she is, but she isn't connecting the two people. Oh Sam, this is hopeless! I'm going to be stuck being his puppet forever."

"And I thought I was the pessimistic one. There are a few good things, Danny. You saved your dad."

A smile climbed Danny's face. "That's right. I did."

"And you have me now."

"Mmm-hmm. That's a very good thing." The two leaned forward and connected in a long kiss. The two finally parted, but not by much.

Danny, I think I may have a plan," Sam whispered.

"What is it?" Danny asked as he went in for a shorter, chaster kiss.

"Tucker."



Tucker Foley was not the brightest bulb in the chandelier. Sure, he was a genius when it came to some things, especially technology. But Tucker's jokester attitude tended to make one look over those things. Especially if you didn't know him well.

Tucker's lack of iridescence, though, was because of the small amount of arrogance when it came to the things he was good at. He knew he was a genius at them and so relied on them, and didn't put too much motivation into learning much else.

After this analysis, it may come as a shock to discover that instead of being in Amity Park, Tucker was 45 miles away at a college taking the summer term.

Why? There could be a number of reasons why Tucker could be taking the summer term, but Tucker's motivation can be summed up just by listening to the very end of his latest phone call.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. Bye, Valerie."

Tucker had gotten a girlfriend. It had taken some time, but Valerie had given in to one date and then was shocked to find out she had had a great time. The relationship had been going fine ever since. And then when Valerie had announced that she had signed up for the summer term...well, the time it took for Tucker to make a decision on whether he wanted to stay was the amount of time it took him to sign his name up.

And now that the phone call was over Tucker walked out of the floor's lounge and back to his room to continue his previous activity: listening to music. He had had to pause it when he had felt the vibrations of his phone ringing. Putting on his headphones (his roommate was still asleep or he would have just used his computer and done his phone call in the room) Tucker hit the play button. However, it probably had not been a good idea to have it paused for an hour an a half. The CD player had already died. Tucker cursed and popped the dead batteries out before throwing them in the trash. There hadn't been that much to do this morning _but_ listen to music. Valerie had a class starting now. Tucker would probably be sleeping like his roommate, but had woken up a little past seven that morning feeling wide awake. It was strange considering how late he had stayed up. He didn't have classes until one today. He was pretty sure his roommate had a class now, but the guy was out like a light. Lucky him.

And those just happened to be the last pair of batteries. He glanced over at his desk. He could do the work for his classes…but it wasn't even eleven yet! He shouldn't have to do it now! That was inhumane!

You know, he thought, maybe he just needed a break. Go outside and get some fresh air. He could go to the bookstore and buy some batteries while he was at it.

Decided, Tucker grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. It would only take five minutes to and from the bookstore. Four and a half minutes later his cell phone went off where it had been placed on his bed. Tucker heard it outside his room as he returned. Perhaps Valerie's class had been canceled for some reason. With this thought, Tucker ran back and picked up.

"Tucker here."

"Tucker! What took you so long!"

"Oh," he replied disappointed. "Hi, Sam."

"Love you, too," Sam sarcastically snapped.

Tucker gave a smirk. "Really? I didn't know you cared, Sam. However, I'm not going to cheat on my best friend.'

"Tucker!"

"Sorry, Sam. By the way, why does my phone say Danny's calling me?"

"I'm using his cell phone. It's a good thing he had it. Danny figures Vlad probably took down any forms of communication we could have used."

"Vlad?"

"Vlad Masters."

Tucker stopped, turned to look at his sleeping roommate before quickly exiting the room and closing the door. Even then you could probably hear his shout all the way down to the bookstore where he got the batteries. His roommate just slept on.

"Vlad Masters! As in-"

"As in billionaire Vlad Masters. Also known to a select few as Vlad Plasmius, Danny's arch-nemesis."

"So you are currently…"

"In his castle in Wisconsin. Come on, Tucker! Use your brain! We'll actually need it today." And Tucker listened as Sam relayed to him everything that had happened to her, Danny, and Danny's family. And then she came to the part where Tucker was needed.

"You want me to use my computer to find out where Vlad is keeping Amy?"

"It's what I said, isn't it?" Sam was losing patience.

"And then you want me to get Valerie and help us distract Skulker while I get Amy?"

"You're being particularly slow today." Now Sam's patience was pretty much gone.

"Even though Valerie is in a class right now, I have classes this afternoon, and there is a chance I may not come out of this alive?"

3…2…1…Goodbye patience! "Cut the over-dramatic crap! Think about someone else besides you for one second! Think of Amy! I can't believe you're acting so…so…shallow! Now are you doing this or not?"

Well, finding where Amy is being held won't take but twenty seconds but…do I have to come with Valerie?"

"Amy doesn't know Valerie. She'll need someone familiar to be there to comfort her."

Ok, I understand that, but, Sam, how am I going to tell all this to Valerie? She doesn't know that we know she is a ghost hunter."

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. I have to go. Danny is signaling that someone is coming."

"Wait, Sam," there was an ominous click on the other end. "Terrific."

Tucker took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Then he glanced at his room's door where inside lay his computer before looking down at his cell phone again.

"I'm going to really hate making that phone call."

**Well? What did you think? You know what I just realized! There are a lot of phone calls in my story. Interesting. Well, I think it's interesting. Anyway...**

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet** I didn't understand your review. Vlad didn't give away both of them. Thanks for the review.

**Eternity's Shadow** Right! I'm glad everything was to your liking. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chaltab** I don't know what to say about the Vlad comment. It's because I saw that when I went back to fix my grammar and tried to changed it, but I don't know which version you read. I'll try to keep putting out long chapters. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

kitty00240 Thanks for the imput and the review.

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord **Well, I'm allowed to be evil sometimes, right? I'm glad you like it.

**Jaded Rose Katara** Thank you for all the reviews! Seeing all those reviews made me SO happy! And now I shall answer all of them.The whole cartoonist part of Sam came with the inspiration and I just went with it. Like I said, the whole inspiration for this ame form a song I was listening to. I didn't have any choice but to write this. The plot bunny wouldn't let me go.

I can visualize Danny's face, too. I don't really have a problem with elevators, but to each his own I suppose.

Those three are my favorites too, but I would have to add Public Enemies to it, too. Well, I'm not that obsessive, but I am a fangirl. And I liked Skulker, too.

I'm not liking hotels at the moment. I spent a week-end away with my family last week-end and my dad snores. Not to mention I'm a light sleeper. It wasn't fun. I know! New episodes on June 3rd whih TOMORROW:) See I have spastic moments, too. I'm glad you thought that line was funny. That was it's specific purpose.

I'm glad I was able to inspire you. And yes the evil won't end for a long time.

I like Jazz, too. And you probably already know the answer to your question.

This review has my favorite quote in it out of all of them. I'm glad you aren't hyperventilating.:)

I had to do this to you because everyone has those little shoulder demons and mine has been poking me with it's fork. Ow! Stop that!

**Anomaly25** Now you know! Hope that fainting spell isn't something to worry about. Thank you for all the praise! I really appreciate it. Thanks for the wonderful review!

**JadeRabbyt **Your welcome for the review. And again, thanks for the insight. I'll think about what you said for future chapters.

**Professor Fishmeister** I don't understand your Amy comment. Oh well. Thanks for the praise and the review.

**cakreut12** Did you check the song I suggested? I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Lightning Streak** I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review.

**I have one final plea. I really don't like my summary. If anyone could maybe give me some suggestions I would be ETERNALLY grateful! Please? I'll take anything!**

**Reviews make miracles.**

**Faith's melody**


	10. Something Gained

**I am so sorry! If you haven't noticed, I have this new story up and when I started it I got distracted from this one. Not to mention I was suffering from a lack of creativity. It's not writer's block because I know what is going to happen. I was just having a hard time writing it out.**

**Also I'm afraid Valerie's character may be a little OC. I don't know her character as well. Since she is older I suppose there are a few things that could be different, but I don't know if any changes you spot will be believable. It's for you to decide if she is OC.**

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet **I couldn't put all of the phone call in the chapter(see reference above about lack of creativity) I'm glad you are enjoying my story, though. Thanks for the review

**Lightning Streak **It took you five hours to come up with that summary? I didn't mean for you to use so much time on me. What a waste of perfectly good time youcould have used to do something constructive. Thank you so much for the summary, though. :) Here's more. Thanks for the review.

**Professor Fishmeister** My secret? I don't have one! I'm just as surprised as you are! I see your point about the name Amy now. If I'd known I would have come up with something more original. Thanks for the review.

**Chaltab** I'm glad you liked it. I realized that Tucker was absent from my fic a few chapters back and decided I just couldn't leave him out. And at least in To Charm A Ghost you have him in a role where he isn't dead. :) Thanks for the review.

**Lateraina Wolf** Liked that line, did you? So did I. I hope you got a chance to read the rest of it. Thanks for the review.

**Kairi7 **Thank you so much for the praise! I love that it's summer, too. I'm sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reviewing.

**CelloSolo2007** Pizzazz? I have no Idea if you spelled that right, but thank you! I hope you like what I came up with for the Tuckercalling Valerie dilemma. Thanks for the review.

**dark-aura314** Uhh…no. Vlad wasn't listening in. Thangs may become clear in this chapter. Maybe. Thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters

Chapter 10-Something Gained

Valerie's phone rang as she headed towards her dorm room.

"Hello?"

"…Hey, Valerie."

The caller was Tucker, she knew. What was puzzling her was the tone of nervousness in his voice. She'd never known Tucker to be hesitant to talk to her since…ever!

"Hey, Tucker. What's up?"

"Listen, Valerie, I've go a huge favor to ask of you."

"You're trying to cancel tonight's plans, aren't you?'

"No! In fact, why wait until tonight! This will let us spend even more time together. Won't that be fun?"

"What are you talking about?"

You see, I need to go to this place and I thought you might like to come."

"When?"

"Um…now?"

"I have classes, Tucker!"

"I know. I do, too. I really need you to come, though."

"Why?"

"Um…can I tell you on the way?"

"No."

"Well, you see, there's this ghost and…"



Tucker usually enjoyed flying through the air. He'd loved being able to fly when he had been given ghost powers by the ghost Desiree, and flying with Danny was cool, too. But standing on something while it sped through the air at high velocities was unnerving him. He didn't have control and Valerie may not see him if he lost his balance and fell off. Though, he thought she might notice he was gone with the way he was hugging her waist. And the board, he reminded himself, was pure technology and technology had never failed him before so maybe the chance of falling had slightly lessened. With this thought, Tucker relaxed his death grip and opened his eyes to look at the scenery below him.

"Tucker, let me run this by you again for confirmation. Danny, his girlfriend, and Danny's family were attacked and kidnapped by a ghost?"

"Uh…right!"

"And, at the same time, Danny's niece was kidnapped by a different ghost?"

"Yes…."

"And tell me again how you knew I was a ghost hunter."

"Well…Sam saw you working when we were fourteen, and I knew only you could own such a cool outfit?" It came out more as a question and Valerie turned to give him a skeptical look.

"And," he hurried to explain "Sam thought it sounded like your voice when she saw you."

Valerie was still very skeptical, but she turned back around. She'd been around Tucker enough to know when he was lying. However, he had known she was a ghost hunter. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell her the reason, though.

They were coming up close to the house. Tucker found it ironic that it was so close. The house was set in the woods that were located one hundred and thirty-five miles outside of Amity Park. After getting the entire story from Sam Tucker figured Vlad had placed Sam and Amy here to throw Danny off. Danny would probably be in such a panic that he wouldn't think of the idea that they might be close by. Not to mention that the house was in the opposite direction from Amity Park that the city (Tucker had racked his brain but he couldn't remember the name) Sam had had her interview. Tucker had to admit that Vlad was a good strategist.

"Is this the place?" Valerie asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Sam believes the two ghosts are planning this out together. They had Sam placed here until early this morning."

"The ghosts are working together?"

"Yeah. Strange, isn't it?"

"I can believe it." Valerie was thinking of the ghost dog and Inviso-Bill. The two had been awful friendly with each other even if he had been telling the truth when he had said that it wasn't his dog. They weren't exactly enemies again, but she was reconsidering her agreement to have a truce.

"This should be it," Tucker was saying. "It matches the description Sam gave me and he owns it." Tucker glanced down at the plain two-story house. "Probably the simplest thing the guy owns."

"What do you mean? Who owns it?"

"Uh…the ghost?"

"Ghosts don't own things!"

"It's complicated," Tucker replied weakly.

Valerie gave a weary sigh. Here was another thing Tucker wasn't telling her. Maybe she should re-think this relationship.

"The ghost is inside, right? Do we just barge in?"

"We should try to find Amy first. She's supposed to be in one of the rooms on the second floor."

Tucker clutched at Valerie as they moved closer to the house. Tucker glanced through a window as they became level with the second story. The room was empty and Valerie started to circle the house. The other rooms were as empty as the first, and Tucker wondered if the whole place was this bare. Finally, he stopped Valerie as they passed by a window.

"There she is."

Valerie peered inside as she maneuvered next to the window. There was definitely a small girl curled up in the center of the room. Tucker tried the window, but frowned as he found it locked. He tapped on the glass until finally the girl shifted and looked at them as she sat up.

Valerie smiled as the girl beamed and ran over to them at the window. Amy was cute and she was happy to save the girl, but she was getting impatient. She had a feeling that Tucker didn't want a confrontation with the ghost that had kidnapped Amy. But she wasn't just going to let the ghost go free. The ghost would just go and kidnap someone else.

"Stand back," Valerie warned as she lifted her arm. A small gun appeared from the arm of her suit and she pointed it at the window's latch.

"What? Wait!"

Amy stepped backwards when she saw the gun. It was a good thing she did because, when the gun fired, the blast was more destructive than Valerie had theorized.

"Amy," Tucker called, alarmed.

The 5-year old had been thrown back, but she was unharmed. Tucker jumped through the hole and picked the girl up before turning to his girlfriend. "What were you doing? You just told him we're here!"

Valerie had already pulled out a much bigger gun and was warily looking around.

"Exactly."



Skulker was down on the first floor. He was in a rather foul mood. Hopefully Plasmius didn't think he was going to stay here and permanently keep watch over the child. He hadn't really been told anything past this part of the plan and was starting to regret his role in all in this. He was a hunter, not a baby-sitter.

He turned to look at the ceiling as it creaked, telling him that the child had moved. So far the girl had been quiet. It was a change from all the yelling he had endured from the ghost child's friend and Skulker rather liked it. Why then would the girl decide now to start moving around?

Then came the small explosion that rippled through the house and Skulker smiled. He'd been hoping that someone would try a rescue attempt. He turned intangible and flew up through the house, taking note of the human in the room with the girl before flying through the ceiling and landing on the roof to gaze at the human that was hovering in front of the demolished wall.

Skulker recognized the red suit immediately. It was the girl that had hunted the ghost child. She had seemed like a worthy opponent, so he had started a contest between them. He hadn't been satisfied with the result and had had decided to hunt them both, but the two had helped each other to defeat him. He wondered how much of an opponent she would be now after all these years.

With a predatory grin, Skulker armed his cannon and took aim.



Danny hurriedly stepped away from the door as it opened. Vlad stood in the doorway and gave the two a sinister smile.

"Catching up?"

Danny glared at him. "This doesn't make sense, Plasmius. Why give me Sam?"

"I told you, Daniel. I have Maddie and it's only fair that I reunite you with your love."

"Where's Amy?"

"I didn't move her like I did Samantha. She is still safe as long as you cooperate."

Sam stepped forward to give him her own glare. "What you said was wrong. You don't have Danny's mother. Taking her away from her home is not going to help you win her love."

Vlad gave Danny a smirk before he called out to someone over his shoulder. "There'll over here, Maddie!"

Danny looked horrified as a second later he heard approaching footsteps running down the hallway. He exchanged a look with Sam before his mother appeared. She smiled and stepped forward to embrace Danny.

"Danny! I'm so glad you're safe."

"M-mom?"

"It's all right. I'm fine. The ghost we saw at Vlad's reunion attacked us at the house. He was working with Inviso-Bill. They kidnapped me and took me here." She leaned back and her smile faltered. "Danny…your father…."

"I already informed him about Jack when I brought him here, Maddie," Vlad remarked.

"Oh, well, thank you, Vlad. You aren't hurt, are you Danny?" Maddie noticed the look of shock on her son's face and the way his jaw was a little slack and tried to reassure him. "It's going to be okay, Danny. Vlad was able to chase the ghosts away from here. And now that Vlad has offered to let me stay-"

"What!" Danny's head snapped up to gape somewhat stupidly at Vlad.

Vlad's smile increased. "I thought I might be able to help your mother cope with Jack's death. Maddie would be staying in that large house by her self and I thought the company might help. You're welcome to stay with us also, Daniel. Your girlfriend, Samantha, is welcome too as long as you do."

It was clear to Danny that Vlad's offer was really a command. He looked from Vlad to Sam and, finally, to his mother who gave him an encouraging smile. He swallowed thickly as he remembered Vlad's remark about cooperating.

"Fine," Sam's heart broke at the sound of defeat in Danny's voice. "I'll stay."



Valerie watched as Tucker used the thermos to suck Skulker's tiny form into the thermos he had. Danny had gone to the same college with him and had given it to him when he had left to go back to his apartment in Amity Park. He had told Tucker it was just a precaution, and, when Tucker had expressed that he would need it, had said he could always get another one from his Dad's lab. Valerie then looked around at the broken pieces of Skulker's metallic suit. If Tucker had told her that the ghost she was going to fight was the same ghost that had dragged her to that ghost world with Inviso-Bill then she would have been more eager to come with him.

"How did you get a thermos?" Tucker glanced up at the question as he led Amy over to the hover board.

"I got it from Danny. I told you his parents were ghost hunters, right."

"Yes." The hover board lifted up when the two were on. Tucker had picked Amy up and girls arms were wrapped around his neck. Tucker clumsily had wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Where are we going," Amy drowsily asked. It was clear the girl hadn't gotten much sleep. She was already starting to drift off as Tucker secured his hold on her.

"Wisconsin," Tucker answered.

"Wisconsin!" Valerie stopped the hover board to turn around and stare at him. "We aren't going to Amity?"

"You remember the stop I had you make at Amity before coming here?"

"Yes…."

"I know we should probably go and drop off Amy first, but I don't want to waste any more time.

'Why are we going to Wisconsin?"

"We're going to Wisconsin to help Danny get some payback."

**Valerie and Skulker's fight was not in this chapter because I wasn't feeling good about this chapter already and I'm really bad at action. Plus I had no ideas. Like I said, my creativity has been cut off. I'll get it back for the nest chapter. And please check out my other story.**

**Reviews make miracles**

**Faith's melody**


	11. No Better Timing Than Now

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Due to the fact that I already have the rest of the story planned out and there are only a few more chapter s left please pretend that Reign Storm never happened. This is so close to the end and I can't see I could fix this chapter without changing the ending. There probably a possible way, but I can't think of it. Believe me, I tried. It's one of the reasons this is out so late.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't and I never will.

Chapter 11-No Better Timing Than Now

The faraway look in Danny's eyes when she found him was what was holding her back from going to him. He had stuttered out something soon after his agreement and had swiftly excused himself. Sam would have gone after him immediately if Maddie hadn't then mentioned that Vlad should give Sam a tour of the castle since she had never been there before and Vlad had played the gracious host. Of course, Vlad had asked Maddie if she would like to accompany them. Sam was sure that if Maddie Had not suggested the tour that Vlad wouldn't have even acknowledged her existence, especially not with Danny out of the room. Danny's happiness was the only reason that she was there.

Since Maddie had agreed to come, the three had set off and Sam had had to endure Vlad's company-not to mention his obvious flirtations towards Danny's mother-for the hour or so that Vlad had acquainted Sam with his castle. It had taken her some time afterward to even find Danny. He sat in the middle of a spacious room that looked like it could have been used for dances. Sam walked over and slowly descended to the floor nest to him. She couldn't think of anything to say. What exactly could she say that would make him feel better? She needed to let him know that she was there for him and silently pulled him into a hug. At first, Danny didn't respond, but when Sam insisted he finally hugged her back. They stayed like that for awhile until Danny finally spoke.

"I've been so stupid, Sam."

Sam pulled away to look at him. "Danny, what-"

"I knew that Plasmius hadn't tried anything in a while, but everything was going so great and I didn't want to let that go. I didn't want to ruin any of the happy times I was having. I should have done something, though! I should have realized that he was just planning something big and others would get hurt." Danny moved so he was finally looking at her. 'And maybe if I had tried a little more when we fought, if I hadn't let him off so many times so he could make other plans for me then this wouldn't have happened."

"Stop it."

"Sam, you can't tell me that-"

"Yes, I can. You can't truthfully say that this is your fault. If you want to blame someone then blame Vlad. You've done everything you could-"

"I haven't! Every time I've fought Vlad, I've either lost or there were other factors that let me get the upper hand and then I just let him go! My dad has even beaten him."

"That's something that I've tried to strip from my memory." The two looked up to see Vlad in the doorway.

"Go away," Sam snapped as she stood up to face him. "Danny's already miserable and nothing you say is going to help."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face Danny. "Don't. He's already won, Sam, and the next thing that he'll take from me is you again. Let's just-"

Sam slapped him across the face.

"He hasn't won! Fight him! It doesn't matter that you've lost to him before. The only thing he really has on you is Amy and it's been a while since I made that call. By now, I bet…."

Sam's eyes widened as she realized what she had revealed and turned to face Vlad quickly.

"Call?" Vlad tried to only look casually interested, but his eyes had darkened suspiciously.

"It's nothing, Plasmius," Danny interjected.

"Who did you make a call to, Samantha?" Vlad inquired, ignoring Danny completely.

Sam glanced at Danny before answering Vlad. Danny had to see that Vlad didn't have all the power in this situation and that he could fix all of this.

"I called our friend Tucker. He knows a ghost hunter and they went to get Amy. They've probably already beaten Skulker by now. You don't have any leverage anymore." She turned to face Danny, pleading with him to believe and act on what she had said.

Vlad gave a soft chuckle. "You believe that's the only leverage I have, do you? I have Maddie's trust. Right now, she is down in my lab looking for the best weapon I have that will take care of Inviso-Bill for killing Jack." he gave another chuckle as he glanced at Danny. "Even if I just let you walk away, what would you say to her? You have already agreed to stay here at my home."

Sam opened her mouth to say that Jack wasn't dead, but was quieted by Danny placing his hand on her shoulder again. "We'd think of something," Danny stated.

The confidence was back in Danny's voice. Sam stared as Danny sent Vlad a steely glare. What had changed his attitude? Danny sent her a brief look and she realized why Danny had stopped her from telling Vlad about Jack. Vlad not knowing that Jack was alive was leverage that they had on Vlad. Vlad wouldn't be able to try to fix the problem, like they had by calling Tucker, if he didn't know it existed.

Vlad still looked amused. "You'd think of something, yes, but I'm not about to just let you walk away. Must I remind you that you can't win against me, Daniel?

"And what are you going to say to my mom when she sees the injuries I've suddenly attained through our fight?"

Vlad smirked. "I'd think of something," he mocked.

Sam was staring at Danny, having realized the implications in what he had said. He didn't seem afraid of fighting Vlad anymore. Why? It was such a change from the Danny she had first started talking with.

And then Danny was transforming into his ghost-form. Sam watched the rings change Danny's appearance and his suit into the white and black jumpsuit that Sam had been familiar with for 11 years ever since she had changed it. The D on his chest was still there after all this time. Danny's green eyes peered at Vlad expectantly who was looking very surprised.

"If you aren't going to let us go without fighting me then I suggest you transform, Plasmius."

Vlad glowered at him. "You're going to regret this, Daniel." He transformed also and Sam noted how different looked afterward. The sinister feel to Vlad's ghost-form fit him very well.

"The only thing I'm going to regret is not doing this sooner, Plasmius."

Danny flew towards Vlad, his hands glowing with ectoplasm. His foot, however, kicked out and barreled into Vlad's chest. He was blown back by a blast from Vlad and flipped through the air before getting his bearings. A second later he had gone intangible and Vlad charged through him. Danny turned around as he reverted back to normal and blasted Vlad in the back before he could turn around.

Vlad quickly went on the offensive and Danny dodged several blasts before ducking under a swipe from Vlad as he made a grab for Danny. Vlad turned intangible as Danny shot a blast at him before giving Danny a confident smile, and Danny watched uneasily as Vlad made his three clones.

"You're outnumbered," Vlad reminded him as he copied Vlad. Then a red beam shot one of the clones out of Vlad's neat line. All six of the uninjured halfas turned to see three newcomers in the doorway. Danny recognized all three of them. Valerie was holding the now smoking gun while Tucker held a drowsy Amy who was waking up more with every second.

"So," Valerie stated as she kept the gun aimed at the Vlad that was climbing, irritated, to his feet. "Why don't I even the score."



Tucker looked down at Amy as they started to descend. He had just pointed out to Valerie Vlad's castle. It had taken a while to find it, but who could miss a castle? Amy was just starting to rouse. She had slept through the whole trip. Amy lifted her head from his shoulder. "Where are we?"

"Wisconsin. We're here to help Danny."

Amy eyes went wide as she looked around. "We're helping Uncle Danny defeat the monster?"

Valerie cut in as she glanced back. "How is he going to help me with the ghost?"

"But," Amy responded. "Uncle Danny can help. He's fought ghosts before and saved people. Just ask Mommy, he's saved her!"

"What is she talking about," Valerie inquired.

"Oh…Jazz tells her these stories. Right, Amy?" Tucker gave an embarrassed laugh as Amy nodded vigorously.

"Mommy has told me lots of stories! There was a story about how-" She was silenced by Tucker's hand. He gave another nervous laugh.

Valerie turned back around after sending Amy another glance. Tucker glanced at the sky. It had taken a while to get here, but much sooner than he expected. He could only guess how fast they had been going. Tucker just hoped they weren't to late to help.

It was around that time that Tucker realized they weren't slowing down.

They were level with the oncoming front door and Tucker watched horrified as Valerie drew out an ecto-grenade and threw it forward. There was a pink explosion and the three flew threw the doors that had now been blasted back to the point where they were hanging loosely from their hinges. Tucker was jolted forward as Valerie came abruptly to a halt and then lowered it to the ground. The hover board disappeared back into Valerie's shoes as soon as Tucker stepped shakily off.

"What did you do!" Tucker was gazing back at the doors.

You didn't think it would be unlocked, did you? That we would just walk right through?"

"No, but we didn't have to blow it up either.

Valerie ignored the retort and readied her gun as they walked inside. There were sounds of a fight somewhere in the castle and Tucker followed his girlfriend as she charged through the house towards the sounds of the battle.

Valerie threw open the door and Tucker came up behind her to see the fight between Danny and Vlad. Vlad had just said something and out of the corner of his eye he saw Valerie bring up her gun, aim briefly and fire.

"So why don't I even the score." Tucker tried to give a confident smile as Vlad gave a small grimace before the arrogant mask was back on.

"Miss Gray? How very astonishing to find you here along with your friend and young Amy."

"What have you done with the Fentons, ghost?"

"Uncle Danny," Amy called excitedly. "We're here to help…why are there three Uncle Dannys?"

All three Dannys slapped a hand to their face in consternation. Valerie looked at Amy in confusion, but her train of thought was cut off by Sam.

"Tuck!" Sam ran up to the three and embraced him. "Thank God you got Amy. We weren't sure what had happened with you and then Vlad-"

"Vlad?" Valerie stared at Sam.

"Vlad Masters. He owns this castle," Sam clarified. Danny saw Vlad opened his mouth to interject, but closed it in agitation as Sam got in the first word.

Valerie tried to reason with herself that the idea was crazy. It wasn't the same Vlad that had given the weapons to her. But then the packages had come from Wisconsin….

"Where is he," Valerie looked around to see if there was anyone else she had missed, but there was only Tucker, Amy, Sam, Inviso-Bill and that other creepy ghost. Danny wasn't even in the room, so what had Amy been talking about? It was best to ask questions later. The ghost would get away. Or ghosts? There were four of them. And since when was there more than one Inviso-Bill?

"He's probably," Vlad intoned "irritated that his property has been trespassed upon."

"I invited them," Danny remarked with a smirk. "Not worried, are you Plasmius?"

"He should be," Valerie spoke up. Vlad was able to dodge as Valerie fired her ecto-gun again at one of the clones. All talking ceased as Danny took the moment to fire also. Tucker and Sam intelligently stepped back as the battle started. Tucker's hand was clamped over Amy's mouth to make sure she didn't accidentally yell out anything awkward.

One of the Dannys quickly turned to Valerie as he was able to get a minute when one of his ectoplamic beams hit its mark. "Thanks."

Valerie gave him a hard stare. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for the Fentons."

The Danny opened his mouth to say something else, but was grabbed from behind by one of Vlad's clones. He was thrown through the air and collided with another Danny. The two merged and then only one person hovered there instead of two.

The clone of Vlad was thrown back as Valerie hit it where she hovered now on her hover board that she had brought back out. But now they were outnumbered again and she gave a yell as a magenta beam hit her board. She plummeted to the ground. Danny looked over at his last clone with despair. It had been pinned to the wall and it gave a yell as ghostly electricity was shot out of Vlad's hands. There was a bright flash and the clone disappeared.

Vlad gave a triumphant smirk as his clones disappeared also. He glanced at Valerie who was still disoriented from the fall and turned back to Danny.

"Even the cavalry can't save you Danny. It's time to realize that you've lost. There's no one else to come to your rescue and there's nothing else you can do."

"Danny?" The whisper came from Valerie as she stood up once more.

"You haven't one yet, Plasmius." Danny glared at him as he tried to figure something out.

And then someone else stepped into the room and caught the attention of everyone's eyes.

Maddie Fenton held her own ecto-gun that she had gotten from Vlad's lab, and it was now aimed at Danny.

**And now for my reviewers.**

**JadeRabbyt**-Mad plotting Skills? Me? Well, thank you, but you sure you aren't referring to someone else?

And I would really appreciate that how-to. I could really use it for this story and my others. Thank you for the review.

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet**-Thnak you for the help with my grammar. I appreciate it. And payback does rock! Thank you for the review.

**Lightning Streak**-Yes, poor Danny. Things will get better for him…sometime. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kirby-Chan263**-I'll look forward to your review. Thank you, by the way, for this one.

**Cakreut12**-I'm sorry this isn't soon. I will save Danny. Of course Vlad is evil! Thank you for the review.

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord**-I appreciate the sentiment. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chaltab**-I told you it'd be out today. And it's okay. I had a hard time getting into the last chapter, too. Hopefully, you'll find more interest in this one. Thank you for the review!

**Professor Fishmeister**-You're not a bad person. It's fine. I'm just glad you're still reading. Thank you for the review!

**Kitty00240**-Thanks for the praise and the review.

**You know what I love? These hit counters! 888 HITS! I'm so happy! Thank you all for reading! Even if you didn't review. It's makes my day.**

**Reviews make miracles**

**Faith's melody**


	12. The Fabrication Ends

**This is it! I am finishing it! Thank you everyone that has read this story. It makes me so happy!**

**JadeRabbyt **Thank you so much for the review! It helped me a great deal. I still don't know why I didn't receive it bia e-mail, though. Admittedly, the chapter did quite go as I though it would, so there really isn't any prominent action in this chapter. But I will use your advice in other stories. I'm probably going to use it a lot in Eagleheart. Thank you for reading my story.

**Lightning Streak** Thank you so much for reading my story. Oh, and thank you again for the wonderful summary.

**Chaltab** This story would be here without you, Ben. Thank you so much, my friend! I loved writing this and I loved all you support.

And Maddie does kick butt, but at the moment she trying to kick the wrong butt. :P

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord** Thank you for all the reviews. Yes, Danny could definitely use a miracle.

**Cakreut12** I'm with you. Don't just float there, Danny! You've been with me since day one. Thank you for all the reviews.

**Sevkitty** Thank you so much for the praise. Unfortunately, this is the end and I'm not planning on a sequel. I have other stories, though. Eagleheart is only on chapter 3. Thank you so much for the review.

**Bumblebee** Yeah, I live in Quincy. I probably don't know your friend, though. Thanks for the review.

**TayloWolf** I'm finishing it! Thank you for the praise and the review. It made me very happy.

**Rikagirls** Yeah, Danny is in quite a pickle. Thanks for the review.

**Anomaly25** Wait, you like my action? –faints- Are you ABSOLUTLY sure? Oh, and I know about that mistake. I keep meaning to fix that. Thank you so much for everything!

**Disclaimer** I, Faith's melody, do hereby state that I own nothing in this piece of fiction. This piece of fiction is here for entertainment purposes only, and you will not get one German mark if you try to sue.

Chapter 12-The Fabrication Ends

There wasn't any warning. Danny had barely a second to think about moving before he was diving out of the way and the wall behind him gained a new scorch mark to add to the ones that were already scattered around the room. The fact that she wasn't saying anything troubled Danny as his mind finally caught up with his instincts. Usually there would be something, but his mom's face was stony as she followed him around the room with the ecto-gun.

Maybe he should try talking to her. But it seemed unlikely that would help. Her whole focus was on him. She wasn't even bothering with Vlad, who was finding this all very amusing. He knew why she was so focused on him. She believed that he had killed his dad and now wanted revenge. That didn't seem like his mom, but she and Dad already hunted ghosts and maybe the thought that a ghost had killed her husband was too much. It just made him hate Vlad more.

He wasn't sure what to do. He twisted in the air as his mom fired again, missing him by inches. He couldn't bring himself to fire at her; possibly try to knock the weapon away. He just couldn't, but he couldn't fly forever either. He knew his mom was smart, and at some point he was going to get hit.

Trying to talk to her was going to slow him down, though.

"Mo-Mrs. Fenton, this is really a large misunderstanding." The next shot clipped his shoulder as he moved out of the way and he gave out a small hiss of pain. She wasn't relenting at all and he wasn't sure what else to say to her. That her husband wasn't dead? That this had all been orchestrated by the other ghost who just happened to be Vlad? She wouldn't believe that any more than she would believe him telling her that she was actually firing on her own son.

The next shot hit his leg and he dropped a few feet in the air as the pain shot through him. What was he supposed to do? Go Intangible? He glanced at the large gun in her hands as she leveled it on him. Somehow he sensed that wouldn't work. The thought that the gun looked a lot like the weapons Valerie uses flickered through his mind, but he paid no attention to it. He curled his body inward and threw up a shield around him as she fired again. The shield was working, but he had already lost energy from fighting Vlad.

"Please, Mrs. Fenton," he tried. "I didn't…your husband…." He looked over at Vlad. She wouldn't believe him, and Vlad might become suspicious. His mind was drawing a blank and his body gave a jolt as the shield took another hit. He watched Vlad's smirk grow. It was obvious to everyone that he knew he was cornered.



"What do we do?" Sam's eyes went from Danny to Tucker. She was drawing as much of a blank as Danny was. There didn't seem to be anything they could say to get Mrs. Fenton to stop. Tucker was struggling with Amy who had been much more persistent in saying something ever since her grandmother stepped into the room.

"Will you take her? I have a plan." Sam was up for anything and quickly relieved Tucker of Amy.

"Grandma, don't hurt-" Amy shouted before Sam could silence her. Mrs. Fenton turned toward then and for a second she seemed back to normal.

"Amy? Tucker? What are you doing here? Sam, where's Danny?" She then turned to glare at Danny and Sam was floored with the irony.

"He's, uh, somewhere close by." She looked over at Tucker for help and found him fiddling with his PDA. "Tucker," she hissed. "How will that help us?"

"It'll help us get some payback." Tucker pushed one button and the screen lit up to show something that Sam couldn't make out from her position as she wrestled with Amy. Grinning, Tucker held the device up high for everyone to see.

"And then I came here," finished a voice that caught everyone's attention. The screen showed a living room with three people in it: Jazz Fenton, her husband, Luke, and Jack Fenton.

"So," Luke, Jazz's husband, started as he glanced down at what he had written down. He was in his policeman's outfit. "You and your wife were attacked by Inviso-Bill and another ghost. You say, though, that Inviso-Bill saved you?"

"He did," Jack affirmed, but he was clearly puzzled by the fact. "He took me outside and told me to get away. He said I would just get killed and that I should come here to help Jazz because Amy had been kidnapped. I wonder how he knew about that."

"Jack?" Maddie lowered her weapon as she stared at the screen. Vlad was giving the device a similar dumbfounded look. It gave Danny a moment to rest and he lifted his head to look also, a small smile starting to materialize.

"It's very possible that he knew about it because he and the other ghost were the ones who abducted her."

"Luke," Jazz huffed. "He did not abduct Amy."

The two men stared at her, but she stood firm in what she had said.

Luke cleared his throat. "Jazz, I think you're starting to believe these stories that you've been telling Amy. I always assumed you knew what you were doing, but-"

"How do you explain him saving my dad?"

"We've gone and looked at the house. There isn't anyone there. Both your mom and Danny are gone. It's a possibility they made up a story because they didn't want Jack getting in the way.

"He kept insisting he was saving me, though," Jack murmured. "And Inviso-Bill has helped me before in the past when the ecto-filtrator was full. And the other ghost was the only one attacking Maddie. He just kept saying he didn't want to see me die."

Luke opened his mouth, but Jazz cut him off. "Luke, I know you're just doing your job, but you're wrong on this one."

There was an awkward pause before Jack finally asked, "How long do you think Tucker wants me to keep sitting here?"

Sam turned from the screen as the subject of Amy abduction was brought up to take in everyone's expressions. Tucker was looking very smug, and Sam mentally grumbled about how they weren't going to hear the end of this for a while. Maddie had a look of awe on her face as she watched Jack through the screen. She turned toward Danny, seeing him in a new light. Danny was beaming at his friend.

"Tucker," he called. "You rock!"

"I know." After saying that, Tucker almost immediately gave off a yelp as he leaped out of the way of a magenta blast.

"Vlad was seething. "No!" He turned his rage-filled eyes on Danny. "You were supposed to kill Jack!"

"Angry that I out-witted you again, Plasmius?"

Vlad's hands flared with pink fire, but was distracted by a shout. "Hey!" He turned to see Valerie pointing a gun on him. "Nobody fires on my boyfriend!"



Valerie had been so confused-and she still was-but she was ignoring the few small questions she had in favor of making sure this ghost didn't exist on any plain of reality. He wouldn't even be returning to that ghost world…zone…whatever it was if she had anything to say about it.

She'd just stood there for awhile as Mrs. Fenton attacked Inviso-Bill…with a gun that looked a lot like her own weapons. But that ghost with the cape had called Inviso-Bill Danny and she now had to agree with Mrs. Fenton's question. Where was Danny Fenton? Everyone else was here and threw of knowing him through Tucker she couldn't really see him as a coward. He should be here with his friends.

"Tucker," the ghost named Danny called. "You rock!"

That was weird. From the ghost's tone it almost sounded like the two knew each other really well. And, now that she thought about it, his voice sounded really familiar. And now the ghost's face was looking a lot like…and the ghost had called him Danny.

Why hadn't the ghost's resemblance ever occurred to her before?

And then that other ghost-the one that had been called Plasmius-fired on Tucker and Valerie's mind switched gears. Tucker may be keeping some things from her, but she still cared about him. No one, especially not some putrid ghost, was going to hurt him. Not unless they were planning for Valerie to hurt them back.



The fact that he was still drained wasn't troubling Danny as he dove into the fight alongside Valerie. His mom knew! She knew that his dad was alive. She knew that he had saved him and that he wasn't the enemy. She also knew, he thought with a smirk, who to point the ecto-gun at now.

Unlike the last fight were he had been fighting for his freedom, this battle was going to be fun. Even if they lost, his mom would go home. Danny was pretty sure Vlad knew this because a permanent scowl was imprinted on his face as Vlad dodged a punch from him. Vlad's moves weren't as confident as they used to be. He knew he had lost. But one realization wasn't going to make up for all the pain he had caused. Danny was still going to kick the crud out of him anyway.

Danny landed an uppercut as Vlad dodged a shot from Valerie. The shot from his mom struck his back and he was pushed back towards Danny who grabbed on roughly to Vlad's costume.

Vlad gave Danny a shaky smile. "All right, Daniel. I-"

"Not this time," Danny growled. Vlad was not going to call some truce. Vlad's interference in his life was going to end.

Still holding on to Vlad, Danny made both of them intangible and flew them threw the wall into the next room. He knew his mom and Valerie would be there soon enough, so he needed to get this out quickly. He pinned Vlad to the floor and gave him a harsh stare.

"I want you to get something straight, Plasmius. I am a Fenton. I will never be a Masters. My mom will never be a Masters. I want you to leave me, my family and my friends alone. You leave us in peace! No matter how resentful you may be, your life is going to get a whole lot worse if you hurt anyone I love again! That's a promise. You got that, Plasmius?"

Danny didn't glance up as his mom and Valerie rushed through the door, followed closely by Tucker, Sam and Amy. The two raised their guns, but with the position they were in they couldn't fire without hitting Danny.

Danny's face stayed on Vlad's. "Got that, Plasmius?"

The glare Vlad sent him didn't faze him at all. "Got it," he snarled.

"Then you won't mind us leaving." He let go of Vlad and stood up. "I think all of you should go home," he said, finally addressing everyone else.

"But," Valerie started and then stopped as the ghost beside Danny suddenly sunk through the floor.

"You won't be seeing him again," he said firmly.

There was a pause and then his mom stepped forward, almost hesitantly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's no problem." He glanced up as Valerie approached.

"Danny, was it?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied uneasily. He couldn't tell what she was thinking with that visor in her suit. "It's Danny Phantom."

She gave him a piercing stare and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Phantom?" Even with the visor, he could tell she was quirking an eyebrow at him, before nodding. "Nice to meet you, Danny Phantom."

Sam piped up. "How exactly are we getting back to Amity Park?"

His mom gave a smile. "Oh, I'm sure Vlad has something we can use, perhaps another helicopter. By the way, where is Vlad…And Danny?"

And as he discreetly disappeared through the floor, Danny caught Sam's response. "Danny? Oh, we'll probably meet up with him as we leave…."



The chill Sam received as she stepped into her apartment a week later stopped her in her doorway. Cautiously, she closed the door and walked further in. Nothing was out of place, but Sam warily placed her things on a chair. Her kidnapping a week earlier fresh in her mind.

She gave a sigh when familiar, yet invisible arms encircled her. She relaxed and soon the arms weren't invisible anymore.

"How long have you been waiting here to ambush me?" She asked as she turned around and gave Danny a smile which he returned.

"Since early this morning. Did you get all of your stuff?"

She nodded. "Most of it is still in the car."

He hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry that you lost the job."

"It's all right. I wouldn't want to work for a company that was owned by him anyway."

He nodded, but frowned when she looked away. She'd wanted to ask him something for awhile. Now seemed a good time.

"Danny, back at Wisconsin…what changed your mind? What made you suddenly decide to fight him?"

"I…" His hands went to his sides as he searched for an answer. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

"You don't know?"

Danny walked over to sit on her couch and she followed him. "I…I was just so tired of playing this game of his. Ever since I've met him he's been stringing me and everyone else along like we're his puppets. I just decided that I had had enough."

"Oh." It's not that she didn't believe him. Somehow, though, she sensed that he was leaving something out, but she wasn't going to push him into telling her.

Danny gave her a smile. "I have something for you."

"Really? What?"

"Close your eyes. I'll be right back."

Sam gave a huff of agitation, but obediently closed her eyes. A minute later, her nose perked up when a sweet smell drifted by it. She felt Danny sit next to her again on the couch.

"You can open them."

One purple carnation was suspended under her nose and Sam smiled. She took the flower gently from him and inhaled. "I love it, Danny. Thank you." She flashed on the dozen roses she'd been given by Vlad, but the memory was gone in a second. It was these small moments with Danny that she loved. Just the small ways that he showed his affection for her. She leaned over and they shared a small kiss.

"It was you," Danny murmured when they parted.

"What?"

"You were the reason. You and everyone else. It was so low of him to drag you and Amy into our fight, yet you were being so strong. You were the one standing up to him when I had already given up. I…I wanted to be strong for you. And you don't have to worry anymore. Vlad isn't going to bother you again."

"You've been strong for me a thousand times," Sam reasoned.

"I know. I just-"

"I know," She whispered. "Thank you."

The two leaned forward and shared a longer, much more passionate kiss. And for the remaining time, as they talked and laughed, all thoughts of Vlad and the incident a week ago melted away. .

**It's done! With all the thoughts in my head, it's nice to finish one of them. Oh, and I'm not planning a sequel. If you do want one then you'll have to talk to Chaltab(and read his fics while you're at it) because he seems to be the person that is able to spark my inspiration. If any one of you wants to try to write a sequel, I would be thrilled to read it. Just tell me. Again, a large thank you to all my readers, even if you didn't review. I love you all.**

**Reviews make miracles**

**Faith's melody**


End file.
